Si tuviera diez años menos
by Dulcis Insania
Summary: "Los años son, pues, mi mordaza, oh mujer; sé demasiado, me convierto en mi saber. Quisiera haberte conocido años atrás para sacar chispas del agua que me das, para empuñar la alevosía y el candor y saber olvidar mejor." (Con diez años de menos - Silvio Rodriguez, 1978). Pareja: Snow Bunny (Hetero!RusPru)
1. PRÓLOGO

Esta vez traigo una historia nueva que espero sea de su agrado. Me disculpo por las ausencias, pero a alguien se le ocurrió estudiar una carrera que requiere mucha ocupación xDDDDD  
 **Disclaimer:** Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero me gusta inventar cosas con ellos.

* * *

PRÓLOGO.

Los años de la educación media son probablemente en los que se viven más situaciones complejas, los cambios de personalidad, cuando descubres quién vale la pena y quién no en este mundo. Anastasia Braginskaya era una estudiante que no siempre destacó por las mejores notas, al menos, nunca en todos los ramos, sólo en los que realmente disfrutaba, como lo era Historia. Con los ramos ligados a las ciencias siempre fue bastante… Inútil. Bueno, eso pensaba ella, hasta que uno de sus años más difíciles conoció a una gran persona, que a la vez, era profesor de ciencias.

─Braginskaya… ¿Es ruso? ─dijo cuando pasó la lista─, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en Alemania, Anastasia?

─Evite llamarme de esa forma, por favor ─pidió ella con riguroso respeto y con una pose intachable. Rubia, de ojos violáceos, amatistas y muy grandes, delineados levemente con maquillaje. Labios gruesos que al juntarse imitaban la forma de un corazón, cabello rubio ceniza claro, larguísimo.

─¿Disculpa? ─dudó el hombre, alemán, de unos 30 años en ese entonces, su nombre era Gilbert Beilschmidt, era albino, de ojos carmesí y labios finos, realmente interesante.─

─Lo siento ─se disculpó ella, con sus modales intactos─. Ese es mi nombre, pero hace bastantes años que mi familia y mis conocidos aceptaron llamarme Anya, no lo culpo por ello, la mayoría de los profesores están acostumbrados.

─Descuida, Anya ─e hizo énfasis en su nombre─. No se repetirá, pero no respondiste mi pregunta, Braginskaya, ¿cuánto llevas en Alemania?

─Diez años ─dijo ella, con una sonrisa, en ese momento tenía 16 años, así que no era de llamar la atención que hubiese llegado a temprana edad.─

Fueron dos años en los que Anya formó dentro de su pecho un inmenso cariño hacia Gilbert, cariño que parecía una devoción extrema, ella no se daba cuenta de que ya todas las personas de su clase estaban plenamente enteradas de ello. Ella simplemente hacía lo que su corazón le mandaba a hacer, comprometía cada célula de su cuerpo a expresarle cariño a ese hombre. Se sentía miserable porque la diferencia de edad era prácticamente el doble, y sólo por esa triste razón jamás pudo mencionarlo. El tiempo pasó y ella debía graduarse, debía rendir la prueba para entrar a la Universidad y su vida cambiaría completamente.

Aquel día, cuando ella lucía su pulcro uniforme, su falda a cuadros de color rojo con negro, su suéter color crema y sus zapatos marrones, cuando recibió su diploma y estaba a punto de salir de aquella escuela para siempre, lo encontró. Era el momento de decir alguna cosa, ¿no?

─Fueron unos bonitos años, ¿no? ─dijo él─. Supongo que me vas a extrañar, veo en tus ojos que será de aquella forma, y no te culpo, yo igual lo haría ─él reía, y parecía que a la rusa se le escaparía el corazón por la boca.─

─Antes de irme, me gustaría decirle algo ─dijo ella, de manera idiota y arrebatada, con una voz tan distinta a la que ella siempre tenía.─

¡Anya! Se escuchó, eran sus padres que deseaban irse prontamente a casa. Maldijo entre dientes, ahora no podría hacer nada, no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. No seas idiota, Anya, pensaba, ¿cómo iba a hacer algo así? ¡Era un hombre, ella era una chiquilla! Sí, había cumplido la mayoría de edad ese año, ya no era tan grave, pero no, absolutamente no.

─Quería decirle que espero que esté bien ─dijo, tajantemente y muy seca, al alemán le llamó la atención aquello y le dio un abrazo, en dicho abrazo ella parecía derretirse.

Se despidieron, y bueno, los padres de Anya le dijeron que era momento de ir a almorzar, que se despidiera de todos y salieran de ahí. Ah, algo la hacía sentir bien, aquel abrazo había curado un poco su estrés y su frustración. Algo le decía que esa no sería la última vez que lo vería, y sólo por aquella razón no lloró.

Pero el destino es mañoso, y a cierta muchacha se le ocurriría ser profesora de aquel ramo que siempre amó, Historia, y bueno, la historia misma es la que daría vueltas en 360°, dejando a nuestra Anya donde mismo se despidió de aquel afecto.

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado!  
Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	2. El que se va siempre regresa

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, sólo los hago sufrir xD 

* * *

_Cinco años después de la Graduación.  
Habitación de Anya Braginskaya  
5:15 AM._

Moviéndose constantemente, con una sensación de incomodidad y desagrado, la muchacha rubia ceniza claro, de ojos violetas y pálida faz tomó el móvil que se encontraba en su velador. Gruñó al ver la hora y maldijo muy bajito.

─¿Por qué estoy durmiendo tan mal? ─se preguntó para sí, de todas formas, nadie la escuchaba, hace dos años que se había ido a vivir sola a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad.─

Con la esperanza de que le quedaba aún "bastante tiempo" para dormir y que la alarma no sonaría, se volteó hacia el rincón y cerró los ojos, quedándose al fin dormida de una manera decente. Cuando comenzaba a soñar y aún podría tener oportunidad de recordar lo que estaba soñando aquella alarma sonó. Nunca odio tanto una canción de las hermanas _Tolmachevy_ como en ese momento. Saltó de la cama inmediatamente, sabía que la cama estaba bastante tibia y confortable y que eso era notablemente un peligro para alguien como ella. Detuvo la alarma y puso el reproductor de música, eso disminuiría la fatiga y las ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Al salir de la ducha, abrió el clóset y buscó unos jeans, una blusa y un suéter, desde que había empezado a ir a la universidad se había acostumbrado a los pantalones y había tenido que aprender a combinar ropa de una forma que no se viera poco estética. Se vistió a su ritmo, se peinó sus largos cabellos y maquilló, algo simple, sólo una línea sobre sus ojos, el ondulador y la máscara de pestañas. Suspiró y guardó sus cosas, de verdad, era todo muy extraño, era su primer día a cargo de su tutor, el que definiría si ella se convertiría en maestra o no. Aún no tenía idea quién sería ese profesor, pero sabía donde tendría que ir. Debía volver a su escuela secundaria, debía volver a ver a muchas personas… Incluso a Gilbert, que probablemente no se acordaba demasiado de ella, aunque no del todo porque aún lo conservaba en algunas redes sociales y se enteraba un poco de lo que era de su vida.

La chica desayunó con calma y salió, por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos, era solamente tomar el metro y estaba completamente preparada para hacerlo, no importaba, lo que importaba eran los alumnos, aquellos chicos y chicas que estaban ahí esperando que ella aprendiera y pudiera regresar a hacerles clases el año que venía. Sí, estaba decidida, lo haría todo bien.

─Buenos días, Anya ─la saludó el director, que en la época donde ella salió era profesor, Scott Kirkland, un pelirrojo que aparentaba 25 años pero tenía 40, tenía ojos verdes como las aceitunas y una sonrisa maliciosa. No era una mala persona, pero le gustaban las bromas irónicas.

─Buen día, me gustaría saber… ¿Quién es mi tutor?

─Bonnefoy… Francis Bonnefoy ─musitó el escocés, sonriendo gentilmente─. Está en la sala B5, en el edificio del ala norte, supongo que aún te ubicas por aquí. Está muy entusiasmado en que seas su aprendiz ─el hombre le facilitó unos papeles que la chica tendría que rellenar más tarde y esta se fue.─

 _Sala B-5  
Curso: Segundo año.  
Clase: Historia.  
7:20 AM._

─Buenos días, Francis ─dijo la rusa cuando entró a la sala, que aún se encontraba vacía porque quedaban aproximadamente 30 minutos para que los alumnos llegaran.─

─ _Mon dieu!_ ─exclamó el hombre asombrado. Un rubio de ojos mar, una pequeña barba, rasgos pronunciados y una sonrisa enorme, su cabello algo largo, recogido con una liga─. ¡Mira cuánto has crecido! ¿De verdad han sido cinco años? No, eso me hace sentir sumamente viejo… ¡No puedo creer que quisiste seguir mis pasos, pequeña! Me haces sumamente feliz, cariño.

─ _Spasiba_ ─agradeció la muchacha en su idioma nativo, el que aún manejaba a la perfección─, estoy muy contenta de estar aquí. Y dime, ¿cómo es el curso?

─Estuve con estos chicos el año pasado y no son malas personas, hay uno que otro estudiante un poco conflictivo, pero sé lidiar con ellos. Espero que esto te ayude a terminar tu tesis universitaria y puedas volver a ayudarme el año que vine, me encantaría tenerte por aquí ─comentó él, y luego buscó una silla para sentarla a su lado.─

─¿Han llegado muchos profesores nuevos? ─preguntó ella, por mera curiosidad, y más que nada, interés.─

─Hay una nueva profesora de Química, su nombre es Elizabeth, parece una buena chica y los alumnos no se quejan de su metodología, es muy amiga de… Gilbert ─el francés tragó saliva, la expresión de Anya cambió un poco.─

─¿Qué tan amigos? ─preguntó sin querer, simplemente aquello salió de su boca.─

─Ah, no sabría decirte… Ella en lo personal no es muy femenina, probablemente la vea como un "amigo" en vez de una amiga, tú me entiendes. No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que cuando ese tonto alemán te vea se olvidaría de cualquiera.

─¿Por qué me dice eso, Francis? ─preguntó Anya, algo aturdida, pero en el fondo se sentía completamente feliz.─

─Porque no era un secreto para nadie tu afecto por él, _mon petit_ ─el francés sonrió, poco a poco comenzaron a entrar los estudiantes.─

La clase pasó y los nervios de la rusa poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, los chicos parecían muy atentos a ella y a sus movimientos, incluso se tomaron el tiempo de preguntarle cosas, lo que para ella era perfecto, pues le encantaba responder y más si era algo que le interesaba tanto como eso. La clase terminó y el alumnado parecía muy conforme, Francis se alegró muchísimo. La campana del recreo sonó, ambos debían tomar sus cosas e ir a la sala de reuniones de los profesores, para luego tomar otros cursos. Las cosas iban bastante bien, la rubia de ojos amatistas olvidó su preocupación y entró a la sala de los maestros, se sentó en la mesa donde Francis compartía con otros profesores, quienes empezaron a preguntar a la rusa muchas cosas y los profesores que había tenido antes presentaban mucha alegría por volver a verla. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que por la puerta se asomó aquella silueta, quien al ver hacia la mesa donde estaba Francis se congeló, pensó en retroceder, pero venía acompañado de Elizabeth y eso luciría bastante estúpido de su parte.

─Gilbert ─dijo Francis─, buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras? Mira mi pequeña aprendiz, estoy siendo tutor y es muy divertido ─dijo el francés, mientras Anya se paralizaba y volteaba su mirada hacia el alemán.─

Cinco años no pasan en vano, el rostro del alemán se encontraba con los rasgos mucho más marcados, los ojos un poco cansados y unas gafas de color negro, su cabello estaba sólo un poco más corto, no había cambiado demasiado. Aún para los ojos de Anya él era un hombre perfecto, a pesar de cualquier cosa. Gilbert se acercó, con algo de temor, probablemente, o impresión.

─Has crecido ─musitó y poco a poco se le fue dibujando una sonrisa.─

Ella no pudo evitarlo, se puso de pie y lo abrazó con una fuerza indescriptible.

─¡Lo extrañé muchísimo! ─dijo sonriendo mientras el alemán correspondía al abrazo.─

─Yo también te extrañé ─dijo, pasando una mano por sus cabellos y dando una palmada en su cabeza de manera delicada y amistosa.─


	3. Las confusiones comienzan

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. 

* * *

_6 AÑOS ANTES DEL REENCUENTRO.  
Curso: Tercer Año.  
10:30 AM._

─Anya… ─se escuchó la voz de Gilbert, mientras revisaba unas pruebas. El estómago de la rusa dolía demasiado, sabía que le había ido muy mal en esa prueba. Se puso de pie y recibió la hoja, ni siquiera la miró. Sus ojos lo decían todo, realmente le había ido mal.

La rusa se sentó en donde se encontraban sus compañeras, todas miraban a Anya ya que estaban preocupadas de que su nota fuera muy mala. Finalmente la rusa tomó la hoja y la vio. Realmente era una nota asquerosa. Sintió mucha rabia consigo misma ya que había sacrificado el estudio de Historia para estudiar para esa prueba, ¿y qué era peor? Historia lo había aprobado sin problemas.

Cuando Gilbert acabó de revisar las pruebas, levantó la vista y la clavó en la rusa, quien seguía bastante deprimida por su resultado.

─Anya, ven ─musitó el alemán, la rubia se puso de pie y se paró en frente de la mesa de Gilbert, él subió la vista para mirarla y poder decirle lo que debía, no fue demasiado lo que tuvo que subir sus ojos, ya que ella no era mucho más alta que él─. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué te está yendo tan mal?

─No lo sé ─dijo ella, pasando su mano por sus largos cabellos─. No sé lo que pudo haber pasado, yo estudié mucho para esta prueba.

─No quiero nunca más una nota así de ti, ¿está bien? ─ella asintió─. Se nota que tú entiendes lo que digo, ¿no? Yo soy buen profesor ─rió un poco─. Pero en serio, yo creo que tú sabes lo suficiente para tener mejores resultados que esto. Me apena mucho que no puedas aprobar el semestre por esta nota, así que, voy a ayudarte, pero luego tendré que cobrarte esta ayuda.

La rusa asintió y se avergonzó muchísimo, realmente era una buena persona.

 _AÑO ACTUAL  
11:30 AM._

Anya se encontraba en la sala de profesores junto a Francis, éste estaba tomando un café, mientras la rusa revisaba unos trabajos de los estudiantes. Anotaba las correcciones con rojo y dejaba pequeñas notas por el lado de las cosas que habían escrito los estudiantes. Mientras ella se encontraba en eso, el alemán albino entró por aquella puerta y se quedó mirando a la pequeña jovencita que estaba ahí, por alguna razón se sintió nervioso. Él no era ignorante con respecto a lo que ella podía haber sentido por él durante la época en que eran profesor y alumna, pero él en ese momento estaba ensimismado en otras cosas, y a su vez, no podría haber hecho algo así, sabía los riegos que traía involucrarse con las estudiantes, a muchos les había pasado en aquella escuela, a muchos los habían obligado a dimitir luego de aquellos "incidentes", y él, bueno, él no llevaba demasiados años ahí en esa época, así que claramente no se arriesgaría de una forma tan idiota.

─¿Alguien sabe en qué fecha comienzan las pruebas globales? ─preguntó Francis muy alto para que cualquiera de los que estaba ahí pudiese responderle.

─En dos semanas. Las primeras son de los ramos diferenciados, luego vienen Historia, Lenguaje, Biología, Inglés, Matemáticas y las otras ciencias. ─respondió Gilbert sentándose en la misma mesa donde estaba el francés con la rusa.

─Gracias por estar siempre tan informado, Gilbert ─dijo el francés con una sonrisa.─

─No es nada, Francis, no es nada.

Un rato pasó, luego entró por la puerta una mujer, española, de ojos verdes como las más finas esmeraldas, cabello castaño, morena y de amplias caderas, con una marcada retaguardia. Entró alegremente y se acercó rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban Francis, Gilbert y Anya. Esta última conocía muy bien a esa mujer, ella le había hecho Geografía cuando estaba en tercer y cuarto año. Sonrió alegre al verla, ella la reconoció y dio un gran abrazo.

─¡Anya! ─gritó─. ¡Estás realmente preciosa! No puedo creer lo bonita que te has puesto, realmente involucrarte en nuestro trabajo te hizo bien. Me encanta que vayamos a ser colegas de departamento prontamente… ¡De verdad! ─ella sonrió, Francis la miraba embobado, cuando la rusa era estudiante siempre pensó que entre ellos dos podía ocurrir alguna cosa, y por lo que observaba en ese momento no se había equivocado.

Mientras la rusa se envolvía en pensamientos propios, no se percató de que la mirada del alemán permanecía atenta a sus movimientos, mientras bebía una taza de té, mientras seguía corrigiendo trabajos, él no quitaba sus ojos de ella. Probablemente ella se daba cuenta, pero intentaba parecer como que lo estaba haciendo. Francis se puso de pie de repente.

─¿Me das un momento? Necesito conversar sobre unos cursos con Isabella en el departamento de Historia, vengo en un momento ─el francés guiñó el ojo, eso significaba que iba a demorarse un buen rato.

Aún faltaba mucho para volver a las clases, ya que se les había dado las primeras dos horas a los alumnos del instituto para que planificaran unas actividades de inicio de semestre. Gilbert quería comenzar a hablar con la rusa, pero no encontraba algún tema para iniciar la conversación.

─¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? ─preguntó de repente.─

─Estaré todo este semestre, luego debo hacer una tesis de cómo fue la experiencia en el aula y con aquella nota aprobaré este ramo. Es una actividad bastante compleja, pero quiero hacerme la idea de que saldrá muy bien. El deber de Francis es ayudarme con eso, además ─sonrió ella, mirando al alemán, quien parecía muy embobado al mirarla.─

─Espero que sea un buen semestre ─dijo y un leve rubor atacó sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Él, Gilbert Beilschmidt estaba sintiéndose atraído por una jovencita a la que prácticamente vio madurar en tres años de su vida. Se sentía completamente miserable, o quizás un poco avergonzado por lo que comenzaba a pasarle interiormente.

Probablemente ustedes, los que leen esto, no crean en la magia, pero hay muchas personas que sí, e incluso, personas que la practican. El profesor de música era aquella persona, bastante particular, experto en guitarras, bajos y todos los instrumentos de cuerda. Tenía una voz espectacular y las malas lenguas decían que practicaba magias oscuras. En el momento que Gilbert y Anya conversaban, él entró. Era uno de los profesores más jóvenes del instituto, y además, era hermano del actual director. Su nombre, Arthur Kirkland. Músico y mago. Cuando notó en cómo Gilbert miraba a Anya algo le extrañó y le llamó sumamente la atención. Luego de eso, vio como el francés volvía a entrar a la sala de reuniones y le pidió a Anya que lo acompañara, Gilbert quedó completamente solo y fue en ese momento que Arthur se le acercó.

─¿Ocurre algo con la aprendiz de Bonnefoy? ─dijo el inglés, con su acento tan perfecto y una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

─¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Kirkland? ─musitó el alemán un poco molesto.

─ _Come on, Gilbert… I'm not stupid…_ Esas cosas logran saberse de un momento a otro, ¿no te das cuenta de aquello? ¡No seas torpe! ¿No te interesaría rejuvenecer para poder saber lo que sería estar con ella?

─ _Was?_ ¿Estás loco, acaso? Eso es completamente imposible…

Sin dejarlo terminar el inglés se marchó de la sala, el alemán vio la hora y se fijó que era de volver a la sala. ¿Dónde le tocaba? Ah sí, con un tercer año. Se apresuró y fue a dar sus clases. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras que habían salido de la boca del inglés. ¿Cómo es eso de volverse más joven? No, definitivamente no. Era una locura. Absurdo. Imposible. Además… ¡No podía estar pensando esas cosas con Anya!

El día de Gilbert estuvo lleno de pensamientos extraños, por decirlo de alguna forma. Iba caminando preocupadísimo por el pasillo, cuando chocó con su amiga Elizabeth.

─Hey, ¿qué sucede? Te andaba buscando, es hora de salir a almorzar. ¿Estás bien? ─la húngara de ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro y amplia sonrisa se mostraba preocupada.

─No es nada, no es nada. Es solo que tuve un día muy extraño. Salgamos a almorzar, no importa.

Por su parte, Anya se encontraba caminando junto a Francis e Isabella, la española hablaba demasiado y de cosas muy interesantes, de verdad. Francis le explicaba a ella el trabajo que tenían que hacer con Anya a finales de aquel semestre para que ella pudiese aprobar. Decidieron salir a almorzar a la misma hora que Gilbert lo estaba haciendo e ir al mismo lugar, donde realmente iban todos los profesores del instituto. Al entrar, la rusa se percató de la presencia del alemán, intentó mantener la calma y entrar con el francés y la española, con quien estaba generando una gran relación de amistad. Se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a revisar el menú mientras conversaban alegremente. El alemán se sintió desesperado, ya que no podía mirar de forma normal a la rusa, las insinuaciones que le había hecho el inglés de volverlo más joven para poder hacer de las suyas con su querida ex alumna le dispararon la imaginación. Masticaba con dificultad, mientras miraba desde su puesto a la rusa, que esperaba la comida. Cuando Francis e Isabella comenzaron a hacer cierto jugueteo de pareja, Anya intentó mirar hacia otro lado, fue ahí donde su rostro se topó con el del alemán. Para fingir que no estaba tan nerviosa como realmente lo estaba le brindó una sonrisa, aquello no hizo más que seguir poniendo nervioso al albino.

─¿Te pasa algo? ─preguntó la húngara y se volteó, mirando a la rusa por un momento─. ¿Quién es ella?

─Fue mi alumna hace cinco años.

─¿Ella es Braginskaya? ─musitó Elizabeth, sonriendo un poco.

Él asintió, dirigió su mirada al plato a medio terminar y no pudo volver a levantar la cabeza durante todo el almuerzo.

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado!  
Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.


	4. Momento de arriesgarse

Pido disculpas por el abandono supremo, pero uff! Debo decirles que la Universidad es un lío, felizmente ya me encuentro de vacaciones y con tiempo de escribirles con mucho cariño. Les dejo esto como un regalito, espero que les guste mucho.  
 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenece, pero me gusta jugar con ellos cruelmente(?). 

* * *

_SALA DE REUNIONES  
11:07 AM_

¿No parece extraño que de repente uno comience a creer en la magia? Gilbert pensó que aquello sonaba completamente ridículo, pero desde que aquel inglés se le había acercado y le había dicho todas aquellas cosas sobre la magia algo estaba rondando en su mente. Suspiró, eso no era lo único que lo tenía complejamente preocupado, observó un papel que yacía sobre la mesa, al lado de su café con leche y se lamentó. Dos meses, sólo le quedaban dos meses y su contrato no iba a ser renovado, a no ser que realmente sus servicios fueran necesarios, cosa que tal vez a nadie dentro de esa escuela le interesaba. Una triste realidad de su rubro y que aquejaba a gran parte de las personas que ahí trabajaban, al menos en su caso. A diferencia de Francis o Isabella él no tenía un contrato especificado o grandes expectativas, que se haya quedado ahí por tantos años ya era sorprendente.

─¿Ocurre algo, Gilbert? ─se escuchó aquella voz, que logró hacer que su piel se erizara, que sus sentidos se volvieran más lerdos, que su tristeza por un segundo se detuviera.

─¿Ah? Oh, Anya, eres tú. No es nada, no debes preocuparte.

─Luces muy deprimido, ¿de verdad no quieres conversar? Creo que desde que llegué aquí no he hablado contigo de nada. ¿Ya no te agrado?

─No es eso, Anya. Son otras cosas, no te importa ─los ojos de la rusa se abrieron, y su ceño se frunció. Le había costado muchísimo hablarle e intentar ser cortés con él, ¿y qué recibe? Un berrinche.

─Sigues siendo el odioso de siempre. Qué molestia ─la chica suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

─No, espera… ─dijo, e intentó tomar su brazo mientras ella se ponía de pie.

─Cuando estés menos odioso, búscame. Ahora, debo ir a buscar a Francis, no sé dónde se metió y en diez minutos debe tomar un examen.

El germano suspiró, arrugó el papel que le contaba los días y tomó una decisión. Si iba a buscar el corazón de esa chiquilla debía volver a ser la persona que probablemente le había robado el corazón desde un principio. ¿Dónde estaría ese cejudo inglés? Se puso de pie, dejó el vaso de plástico donde tenía el café en un contenedor de basura y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Caminó un rato y pudo ver al inglés, respondiendo dudas de unas chiquillas y riéndose alegremente, cuando se vio libre de las alumnas se acercó alegremente al albino.

─Hola, Gilbert, ¿pensaste en mi propuesta?

El de ojos color rubí tembló, pero asintió con nerviosismo y le pidió que se fueran hacia un rincón donde nadie los escuchara.

─¿Qué es ese cuento de que puedes hacerme rejuvenecer? ─el alemán fue al grano, estaba molesto y disponía de poco tiempo.

─¿No confías en mis poderes? Pues deberías. _I'm very powerful,_ no solamente soy un excelente músico, sino un gran mago. Mis estudiantes están seguros de aquello.

─Y, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer yo? ─preguntó con timidez el muchacho.

─¿Me acompañas a la sala de música? ─el rubio de ojos aceituna levantó sus gruesas cejas esperando la respuesta del albino, quien tragó saliva con bastante temor, pero finalmente aceptó.

Bajaron hasta el patio del instituto y se dirigieron al otro edificio, algo más viejo, ya que había sido usado para la vieja escuela que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Subieron, el piso crujía, eran pocos los cursos que tenían clases ahí, sólo había laboratorios, gabinetes y las cuatro salas de música, una para los instrumentos grandes, otra para los estudiantes de coros líricos y las otras dos para cualquier otra cosa que hiciera falta. Una de aquellas salas era del uso personal de Kirkland, nadie sabía bien qué cosas pasaban ahí, a excepción de sus alumnos. El alemán entró nervioso, el inglés prendió la luz y la sala era normal, con asientos, instrumentos musicales y un escritorio, donde el inglés tenía algunas cosas. Abrió un armario con diferentes cosas y encontró un gran libro, algo viejo. Se colocó unas gafas de lectura y comenzó a hojear dicho libro, el albino no paraba de temblar.

─Deberías confiar más en los demás, la inseguridad se nota en cada fibra de tu piel. Me parece que esto es lo que buscas… ¿Cuánto pretendes rejuvenecer?

─Diez años ─musitó el muchacho, sin pensarlo.

─¿Diez años? No es difícil de conseguir. ¿Me traes un vaso de agua, por favor?

Gilbert fue por el agua al baño que quedaba en el mismo piso, llegó y vio a Kirkland con un montón de botellas sobre la mesa, ¿qué cosa le haría beber? De pronto comenzaba a tener dudas sobre esto.

─¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? ─preguntó Gilbert, bastante nervioso.

─Es relativo. La condición es que consigas saber si la chica te ama o no. ¿Me equivoco? Eso podría llevar bastante tiempo. Puede durar un mes o dos semanas y media. Pero si te demoras más que eso no podrás seguir siendo joven, no podrás estar así para siempre.

El inglés suspiró.

─Necesito un poco de ayuda con esto. Dame un segundo.

Tomó el celular y escribió un mensaje a una persona, el alemán se sentía nervioso, no quería que nadie supiera lo que intentaba hacer. Para su mala suerte, quien ingresó fue Leopold, hermano menor de Roderich, el ex novio de Elizabeth que además era profesor de música al igual que Arthur. El muchacho era rubio, tenía unas largas trenzas y cursaba primer año de educación secundaria.

─Buenos días, mister Arthur, ¿qué necesita de mí? ─saludó el chiquillo con bastante educación, parecido a su hermano en eso.

─Eres el mejor alumno de primero en mi clase, y no sólo en la parte musical, yo sé que tú me ayudarás con este pequeño trabajo. Necesito rejuvenecer a Gilbert diez años y no sé si usar esto o esto ─dijo, señalando unas botellas que Gilbert aún no entendía para qué servían.

─En su caso esta sería la mejor, tiene menos efectos secundarios. Si utiliza esta puede quedarse dormido demasiado tiempo y en su trabajo eso no es conveniente. Además, con esta no sufrirá daños secundarios a la hora de volver a su edad normal.

─ _Thank you, dear._ Bueno, Gilbert, está listo. Es momento de que bebas este pequeño vaso de agua, no posee nada extraño ni dañino, es solamente para que consigas lo que deseas. ¿Está bien? No te pasará nada malo, te lo juro. Los chicos de mi clase han utilizado varios de estos trucos y no hay efectos negativos en ninguno de los que ha probado uno de mis hechizos.

Todo parecía un sueño, ¿realmente había dejado su vida en manos de Arthur Kirkland? Los resultados igualmente hablaban a su favor, era el mejor profesor del ramo y por alguna razón todos sus alumnos hablaban maravillas de él. Suspiró y bebió el agua sin resentimiento alguno, observó al inglés por un momento y se atrevió a preguntar:

─¿Cuándo ocurrirá esto?

─Cuando vayas a dormir. Hoy estarás todo lo que queda del día con tu edad normal, podrás hacer clases pero te sentirás algo extraño de vez en cuando, pero eso no evitará que puedas desempeñar tu trabajo con normalidad. Cualquier cosa, aquí tienes mi número.

El alemán salió, bajó la escalera con normalidad y miró su reloj. Era hora de ir a hacer clases en un segundo año, no podía perder tiempo.

 _13:20 PM  
Curso: Tercer Año  
Clases de Historia_

─Muy bien, chicos. Van a ir entregando sus exámenes hacia adelante. Espero que les haya ido muy bien a todos ─dijo Anya con una sonrisa, mientras apagaba su cronómetro.

─Miss Anya, ¿usted sabe por qué no se presentó el profesor Francis? ─preguntó una de las alumnas, recogiendo las pruebas en el primer puesto.

─No me avisó con anterioridad, probablemente se sintió muy enfermo.

"Bastardo lascivo", pensó la rusa, ya que suponía donde podía estar Bonnefoy. Y no se equivocaba, porque movimientos sospechosos se podían notar desde el automóvil de Isabella Fernández Carriedo.

─¿No deberías estar tomando un examen, _lobito_? ─musitó la española entre quejidos.

─Anya es muy competente, lo debe haber hecho excelente. Yo me encargaré de compensarle el favor, le daré una tarde libre uno de estos días y no lo pondré en su informe. No te preocupes ─respondió el francés.

Finalmente la rusa salió del salón de clases y se encontró a Francis con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

─Perdóname, Anya querida. Te juro que nunca más va a suceder… ¡Puedo compensarlo! _S'il vous plaît, petite poupée_ ─musitó el francés arrodillándose y agarrándose de las piernas de la rusa.

─¡Por favor, profesor Francis! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Suéltame las piernas y ponte de pie, por favor. No importa, ¿sí? No fue una molestia tomar aquellas pruebas… Pero eso sí, serás tú quien las corrija ─dicho esto le pasó el montón de exámenes que tenía en las manos una vez que el francés volvió a ponerse de pie.

─Eres un ángel, muñeca ─el francés sonrió.

Aquella escena podría no haberla visto nadie, pero quien la vio fue ni más ni menos Gilbert, que hace poco había salido de dar clases. El francés y la rusa notaron su presencia, el rubio le saludó alegremente, Anya aun sentía algo de recelo por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, así que saludó con una mueca y comenzó a caminar.

─Anya, espera ─dijo el alemán.

─¿Se te quitó lo idiota? ─rió con sorna la rusa, mientras se arreglaba la mochila en la espalda─. Quiero ir a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

─Te acompaño entonces, debemos hablar de algo.

─¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿No tienes que ir a almorzar con tu amiga? ─la rusa reaccionaba muy mal porque en el fondo tenía muchos celos y mucha rabia contenida con ese hombre, ella no tenía idea de todas las estupideces que él estaba haciendo para poder acercarse más a ella.

─Si yo pudiera ser más joven, ¿aceptarías estar conmigo? ─terció de repente, provocando la impresión en los ojos de la rusa y el temblor en su cuerpo.

─¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Gilbert? ¿Bebiste?

─De hecho tomé algo extraño… Pero no lo digo por eso. Te lo estoy preguntando de verdad. Yo sé lo que pasó antes, pero ahora es otro momento. Ya no eres una niña, lo he notado, con solo mirarte puedo notar que realmente no lo eres ─dijo él, un tanto nervioso.

─¡No seas pervertido! ─dijo ella, pero no tan fuerte como para que todos escucharan─. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Deja de decir incoherencias. No iré a almorzar contigo si sigues diciendo estupideces. Iré a almorzar con Francis, si me lo permites.

El alemán suspiró, realmente había sido derrotado.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO!

¿Será que resultará el hechizo del cejudo? ¿Qué tal esa aparición random de Kugelmugel?  
Saludos y nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	5. Tal vez has cometido un error

Oh, he vuelto! Como que aparezco y desaparezco constantemente xD qué terrible esto!  
En fin, espero que les guste esta parte!

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero es bonito jugar con ellos xD

* * *

Desde una habitación en un departamento bastante lúgubre, se puede ver la sombra de un hombre bebiendo ron sentado en un sofá. Desde un ángulo más cercano se puede notar su rubio cabello y bastante despeinado, sus ojos verdosos que con la poca luz del lugar se distinguen con su tono verdoso y una pequeña sonrisa.

─ _The game has begun_ ─se escuchó decir al hombre, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a reír sin parar.

Lejos de aquel lugar, donde se podía encontrar a un alemán durmiendo en una cama de su departamento, comenzaría a ocurrir una peculiar transformación. El cabello del albino comenzaba a crecer un poco, a ganar más brillo, su cuerpo se alargaba y sus leves arrugas comenzaban a desaparecer. Él se daba muchas vueltas y sudaba por montones, su respiración parecía agitarse en el sueño, de un susto despertó y sintió como su corazón se alteraba.

─Ugh, ¿qué diablos me pasa? ─se preguntó tocando su cabeza, rascó su nuca y sintió que algo estaba diferente. Repentinamente sintió muchos deseos de orinar.

Ya en el baño comenzó a hacer su necesidad y extrañamente era bastante orina, terminó y se acercó al espejo del baño, lavó sus manos y quedó mirándose por bastante rato.

─¿Qué pasó aquí? _Mein Gott…_ ¡Mira mi cara! Está suave, mi barba ha desaparecido y tengo mucho más cabello… ¿Será que esa cosa funcionó?

Tocó su abdomen y se halló más delgado, más musculoso, sus piernas más firmes y su trasero más firme también. Pero no todo era alegría en ese momento, de repente sintió muchas nauseas. Se acercó nuevamente al retrete y comenzó a vomitar, se sentía extraño, ¿eso no iba a arruinar la poción que había bebido? Pero seguía joven y eso era lo que importaba. Maldito inglés, no le avisó lo mal que se sentiría luego de tomar su maldita fórmula. Pero no interesaba, aunque se sintiera mal por fin lograría su cometido. Intentó beber algo que le calmara su dolor, un calmante, un agua de hierbas, cualquier cosa.

La noche pasó rápidamente, Gilbert logró dormir algunas horas y levantarse para ir a trabajar. Trató de mantener la calma, seguramente nadie se daría cuenta ya que sus cambios eran superfluos. Pero él sabía que había una persona que notaría inmediatamente su cambio, ya que lo había conocido más joven. Por el pasillo venía caminando ella con una cantidad enorme de libros de Historia, a su lado iba Francis Bonnefoy con un mapa y su bolso lleno de hojas, probablemente exámenes. Cuando el alemán posó sus ojos en la rusa no pudo evitar sonreír, ella consiguió verlo y algo en su rostro cambió. Él tenía razón, ella notó que había cambiado.

─ _Cher_ , ¿qué estás usando, eh? ─comentó Francis cuando se encontraron con algo de indignación─. _Merde_ , ¿te das cuenta? Anya, me mato como esclavo haciéndome un tratamiento cada día para que no se me note la vejez y Gilbert se ve mucho más joven que yo. Vas a acabar conmigo, de verdad, ¿qué te hiciste?

La chica sonrió y el alemán la miró con otra sonrisa.

─No sé, Francis, estoy tomando unos jugos naturales para mantener la piel sin arrugas y esas cosas, tal vez pueda darte la receta ─dijo de forma tímida, él no era tan nervioso, pero uno no solo cambia el cuerpo cuando rejuvenece, había vuelto a tener la personalidad de un chico más joven.

─Te lo cobraré, Beilschmidt, pero después. Ahora preciso ir a dar clases, vámonos Anya.

─Sí ─dijo la rusa e intentó tomar bien los libros, pero varios se le cayeron en su intento─ ¡Ah, mierda! Y Francis ya se va ─ella suspiró y se agachó, pero el alemán ya estaba recogiendo los libros.

─Tengo una hora libre, mi curso se fue de paseo al museo y me pidieron la hora. ¿Te ayudo a llevar esto, Anya? ─el alemán se mordió los labios y la miró desde abajo hacia arriba, su acción atrevida movió un poco a la rusa quien se sonrojó.

─¿Te ocurre algo? ─dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

─Estás linda, ¿lo habías notado? ─dijo y se detuvo, mirándola a los ojos.

─Profesor Beilschmidt, yo fui su alumna, por favor. Gobiérnese.

─Gilbert, nunca evitaste llamarme así. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

─Este es el salón, deje los libros y luego se va, ¿quiere? ─dijo ella muy nerviosa, entrando y dejando los libros en la mesa─. Muchas gracias.

El alemán salió del salón bastante abatido, caminó a la sala de profesores a esperar que le tocara hacer alguna cosa. Sus movimientos eran bastante torpes, debería haber rejuvenecido menos años, ¿o no? No, eran los años correctos, pero la personalidad que tenía a esa edad era muy infantil, no estaba siendo lo completamente inmaduro que era en ese momento de su vida, pero seguía tomando malas decisiones. De repente escuchó una voz y vio que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

─Liz, ¿qué sucede? ─saludó intentando sonreír.

─Hace días que actúas muy extraño, Gil. Desde que volviste a ver a la chica de Historia que estás siempre nervioso y escondes cosas. Mírate, ¿estuviste echándote cosas para las arrugas? Te ves mucho más joven, ¿también estuviste haciendo ejercicio? ¡Estás enamorado de esa niña! ─dijo la húngara muy asombrada.

─Liz, por favor, no hables tan fuerte. No quería decirte nada porque tú y yo… Pues, tú entiendes. No quería que sintieras que te estaba engañando.

─Pues es eso exactamente lo que hiciste. ¿No te has visto? Harías cualquier cosa porque esa muchacha te dirija la palabra y corresponda a aquello. Por lo menos quieres que pase algo una vez.

Mientras esa discusión se efectuaba en la sala de profesores, Anya estaba completamente distraída en la sala donde Francis pasaba la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y no estaba anotando nada de lo que necesitaba anotar. El francés suspiró y se dirigió tímidamente a la mesa.

─No estás bien, debes salir de aquí ─le dijo el francés a la muchacha, quien lo miró y suspiró.

Anya se puso de pie y salió, caminó por el pasillo y notó la sala de profesores abierta, entró y quiso buscar una de las computadoras para buscar algo que la distrajera, pero no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación ajena.

─Actúas como un imbécil, Gilbert. A veces no sé por qué somos amigos, o lo que sea que seamos, maldición.

─No necesito tus consejos, Liz, cierra la boca. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que necesito escuchar, así que por favor abstente de este asunto.

─Y eso es lo que haré ─la húngara tomó sus carpetas y salió de la sala.

El alemán suspiró, se echó el cabello hacia atrás con la mano derecha y se quitó la chaqueta, realmente se sentía derrotado.

─Creo que debemos conversar ─dijo la rusa de ojos violáceos y se sentó en la misma mesa donde estaba el albino.

─¿No deberías estar en clases?

─Eso no te concierne, además, ¿qué haces aquí? No te ves nada bien, estás más delgado, tu cabello se ve más largo. ¿Qué te han hecho?

─No puedes saber lo que hice para estar así, tampoco te concierne.

Anya suspiró y se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia la salida de ese gran salón, pero cuando iba a saliendo la puerta se cerró.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─dijo la rusa muy molesta.

─Dijiste que teníamos que conversar, así que eso es justamente lo que vamos a hacer.

Las hormonas en la juventud también son más fuertes que cuando una persona madura, por lo cual Gilbert estaba en una situación bastante incómoda.

─Por favor, no te acerques tanto ─dijo el alemán retrocediendo un poco.

─Eres tú el que evitó que saliera de aquí, ¿qué está pasando contigo?

Gilbert no pudo evitarlo más, se acercó violentamente a la rusa y besó sus labios como probablemente había querido hacerlo desde que volvió a verla. Qué terrible, eso era en todo sentido un error tremendo, lo peor es que ella no se estaba resistiendo. Fueron varios minutos recibiendo los besos del alemán y un fuerte abrazo que parecía no querer terminar. Finalmente sintió ahogarse, ya no tenía nada de aire.

─Esto no está bien, es algo feo… Incorrecto, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

─Tomé una droga para rejuvenecer y poder sentirme menos miserable de haberme atrevido a mirarte con otros ojos.

─¿Qué? ─la voz de Anya tembló─. ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste? ¡Eso es una locura! Tú eres científico, sabes que no puedes ingresar cualquier sustancia extraña a tu cuerpo. Eres un irresponsable… ¡Vete a la mierda, Gilbert!

─Anya, espera… ─la voz del alemán se quebró, no pudo terminar la frase siquiera.

─No quiero escuchar nada de lo que me tengas que decir… Imbécil.

La rusa abrió la puerta y se fue, entró a la sala donde estaba Francis y él se quedó ahí. El timbre sonó, era hora del receso de los estudiantes y él tendría que ir a hacer clases. Quizás no debió hacer algo así.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!  
Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	6. Comprensión y desconcierto

¡Hola! Espero que los seguidores de esta historia me disculpen, tuve algunos inconvenientes para actualizar velozmente!  
 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente los uso para hacerlos amar y sufrir de amor(?). xDD 

* * *

Se avecinaba una noche difícil, luego del error que había cometido no podía sentirse peor. Abrió el refrigerador, sacando una botella de cerveza, buscó su abridor y comenzó a beber. Se sentía extraño, el cuerpo de hombre joven lo hacía verse más delgado y audaz, sin embargo, luego de aquel difícil momento creía que ya no valía la pena haber rejuvenecido. Pensó en las palabras de Arthur y en que esto no duraría demasiado, aparentemente sus deseos de intentar acercarse a la rusa también se estaban viendo mucho más lejanos.

─ _Brüder_ , ¿te encuentras bien? ─saludó un rubio de ojos azules con una bolsa de compras, mientras entraba en la casa.

─Ah, no te preocupes, _brüder_ … Esto tenía que ocurrir ─comentó el albino, mientras seguía bebiendo su cerveza.

─Te advertí que era una pésima idea recurrir a drogas para rejuvenecerte, ¿realmente creías que la chica correría a ti? No estás en una novela romántica, Gilbert ─en efecto, su hermano estaba enterado de todos los pasos de su hermano mayor.

─Ludwig, no molestes ─suspiró el alemán mayor─ Ven, bébete una _bier_ con tu hermanito mayor… ¡No divagues!

El rubio sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y comenzó a beber, conversaron por algunas horas. Ludwig miró el reloj y sonrió a medias.

─¿No que debes ir a hacer clases mañana, hermano? ─dijo el rubio sacando un pan de la bolsa del supermercado y empezando a comer.

─No quisiera volver a pisar ese instituto, ¿sabes? Si debo volver a verla preferiría ocultarme para siempre en la sala de Ciencias, en serio.

Finalmente, Ludwig fue a acostar a su hermano, ya que había bebido menos que él, no tan menos, pero lo suficiente para obligarlo a dormir. Apagó la luz de su habitación y salió. Las cosas no parecían marchar bien para el mayor de los hermanos Beilschmidt.

Lejos del departamento de los alemanes se encontraba un cómodo departamento con detalles en rojo y un rosa claro, donde una rusa aún no podía quedarse dormida mientras pensaba en aquel beso extraño y repentino. Él había dicho que ahora lucía más joven por ella, ¿tenía eso sentido siquiera? De todas formas, no había sido nada gentil ni comprensivo… Aunque, dentro de todo siempre se imaginó que algo así iba a sucederle y eso en el fondo la hacía sentir bastante idiota. ¿Por qué se enojó?

En momentos así extrañaba su vida normal, sus padres habían decidido volver a Rusia ya que se sentían demasiado viejos para ubicarse en un país ajeno, su hermana mayor la iba a visitar de vez en cuando, pero, seguía sintiéndose sola y probablemente ese beso fue la única muestra de calidez que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Probablemente era incorrecto comenzar a desear más besos como ese por una razón tan egoísta como sentirse abandonada por su familia ─aunque dicho término estuviera mal empleado tomando en cuenta que ella dijo que podía vivir sola sin problemas─ y no podía evitar sentirse estúpida por haber tratado tan mal a la persona que el fondo siempre quiso como más que un simple amigo, como pensaba que era Gilbert en su adolescencia.

El celular sonó repentinamente, Anya se sintió extrañada pues casi nunca la llamaban, miró y era una llamada de Francis. Ahora las cosas cobraban sentido, debe ser algo sobre la práctica profesional. Suspiró y atendió con la mejor voz que podía salirle en un momento así.

─ _Petite_ , ¿cómo te encuentras? No creas que te llamo por trabajo, eso olvídalo. Te llamo porque estoy muy preocupado por ti, _cher_. Oí algo en los pasillos y me llamó bastante la atención… Tú sabes cómo son nuestros colegas, siempre metiéndose en los asuntos ajenos.

─¿Qué fue lo que oíste? ─preguntó la rusa intrigada.

─Bueno, en realidad no lo escuché yo, fue Isabella quien lo oyó… La húngara le comentó que ustedes habían tenido una charla a solas y que había ocurrido algo… Todos te vieron irte deprisa, por favor, cariño, dime qué sucedió.

─El alemán es bastante torpe, quiso besarme en un arrebato y yo no podía permitir que llegara y tratara de hacer algo de esa forma. Además, ya sabes, soy mucho más joven que él, sería bastante incómodo ese tipo de relación.

─¿Te interesa lo suficiente aquello, Anya? ¿No quieres que vaya a tu casa a conversar? Debes estar tan sola pequeña, de verdad. Nosotros dos podemos ir a verte.

─¿No crees que es demasiado tarde? Mañana tenemos trabajo… ─pensó la rusa mientras en el fondo deseaba tener un poco de compañía.

─No interesa, Isabella está de acuerdo conmigo en que tenemos que ir a ayudarte. Tú nos esperas, ya estoy acostumbrado a trasnochar de todos modos.

Luego de unos minutos ambos profesores se presentaron en el departamento de la rusa, el francés era el más interesado en su estado, así que comenzaron a conversar largo y tendido mientras la española preparaba un jugo para todos. Hablaron casi toda la noche, por lo cual al otro día todos se sentían en pésimas condiciones para hacer clases… Por un episodio de suerte, o eso parecía, esa jornada era más corta que la de otros días.

 _8:45 AM  
Curso: Cuarto Año  
Clase: Historia_

─¿Te sientes bien, Anya? ─comentó Francis a la chica que tomaba notas, bastante soñolienta había que decirlo.

─¿Ah? Claro que sí. Aprovecharé que hoy salimos temprano para ir a la Universidad a entregar lo que llevo… El tiempo ha pasado bastante rápido, pronto acabará el semestre y podré titularme.

─Adoraré ir a tu titulación cuando ocurra, _petite_. Espero que de aquí a que te vuelvas una verdadera profesional las cosas hayan mejorado en tu vida ─suspiró el francés y tragó saliva─. Sobre lo de anoche… Quería preguntarte algo…

─M. Bonnefoy, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? ─preguntó una chica del curso, interrumpiendo su conversación.

─Seguro Phoebe, ¿qué sucede? ─respondió el francés olvidando el asunto y metiéndose de lleno en la clase nuevamente.

Cuando Phoebe volvió a su pupitre el de ojos azules no quiso retomar la conversación que planeaba tener con Anya. En lugar de eso miró el reloj y notó que quedaba muy poco tiempo de clases. El tiempo pasó y en efecto las clases acabaron, los chicos comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno, despidiéndose de la rusa y del profesor Bonnefoy.

Anya tomó sus cosas, besó la mejilla del francés y salió de la sala de clases. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo encaminándose a la sala de profesores a buscar su taza para el café y una chaqueta que deja normalmente en la silla se encontró con aquella persona que no sabía si deseaba encontrarse.

"Oh, no" pensó el alemán que también se había percatado de la presencia de la rusa en el camino a la sala de reuniones, donde lastimosamente había ocurrido todo anteriormente. Anya mordió su labio inferior y se sintió bastante incómoda por lo cual apuró el paso sin notar que Gilbert también lo estaba haciendo.

─Oye, espera ─dijo el alemán─. No puede terminar así, ¿o sí?

─¿Terminar? ¿Qué cosa? Que yo sepa no había empezado nada entre nosotros. Solamente somos buenos amigos, o bueno, eso creo. Fuiste mi profesor, nada más. Ahora yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo aquí. ¿Buscabas que ocurriera algo con los años? ¡Qué pena!

─¿Será que hablas con honestidad, Braginskaya? Desde que accedí a llamarte Anya en vez de Anastasia que pensé que esto podría terminar en una bonita amistad, pero paulatinamente descubrí que no era eso lo que tú querías… No sirve de nada tratarme con resentimiento.

Ella suspiró. Parece que no valía la pena seguir engañándose. Pero no era su culpa, ella no había envejecido diez años para estar con él. Simplemente creció, creció porque eso es lo que la gente hace mientras va viviendo, los años van pasando y ella no podía ser la excepción. Él también envejeció, su cabello perdió brillo, color no iba a perder, siempre fue albino. Su piel se arrugó medianamente, sus ojos ya no eran tan intensos, su abdomen ya no era tan plano, su sonrisa ya no era tan plena. ¿No era eso lo normal? Podía ser, pero en el fondo hubiese preferido que el mundo se detuviera y que él permaneciera igual de joven como lo conoció.

─¿No me vas a decir nada? ─sus labios parecían formar un ángulo similar a la tristeza, sus ojos brillaban demasiado y él esperaba una respuesta que no fuera un rechazo.

─¿Qué quieres, Gilbert?

─Probablemente esto… ─posó sus labios sobre los de ella con una sonrisa entre aquel beso, el que ella correspondió con dificultad, pero finalmente no podía evitar hacerlo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, desde las profundidades de un lugar oscuro y extraño, el inglés Kirkland meditaba. ¿Qué cosas pensaba? Para quienes lo rodeaban eran un misterio, un hombre extraño con capacidades ocultas y un gran talento para la música. Se puso de pie y meditó una vez más.

─No, estas cosas no funcionan cuando son tan sencillas. Si no ponemos un problema en la vida de la chica ese amor no será verdadero, será sólo por necesidad. Una persona se aparecerá y todo cambiará. El camino del alemán no será sencillo, pero él logrará cumplir su capricho. La rusa lo amará, pero antes de amarlo tendrá que dudar.

─ _Mister Arthur_ , ¿qué ocurre? ─musitó un muchacho de cabello largo platinado y ojos azules, era delgado y no sonreía demasiado.

─¿Recuerdas al alemán del otro día? Está a punto de conseguir su objetivo, pero no podrá hacerlo tan fácil. Nos divertiremos un poco con este chico antes de que consiga el amor de la practicante de Historia.

─Imaginé que el maestro no permitiría a ese alemán conseguir lo que deseaba tan fácilmente.

─Bien me conoces, Leo. ¿Qué harás ahora? Hoy el instituto deja de funcionar más temprano. Yo iré a casa, deberías hacer lo mismo. Luego Roderich me regaña porque haces demasiado por mí.

Leopold asintió. Ambos salieron del salón de música y se retiraron lentamente.

A su vez, aún en las cercanías del salón de reuniones Gilbert besaba intensamente a Anya, que no podía evitar dejarse llevar por el poderoso beso del alemán. Luego de no poder respirar más, se separó. Ambos se quedaron mirando por largo rato, ruborizados, con la respiración agitada.

─¿Qué ha sido eso? ─preguntó la rusa bastante aturdida.

Justo antes de que pudieran responderse ambos lo que estaba sucediendo, un pequeño y ruidoso sujeto se presentó junto a ellos. Si bien era alumno de Francis, el joven de dieciocho años Alfred F. Jones se inquietaba cada vez que Anya hacía aparición en el salón de clases, por lo cual jamás perdía oportunidad de saludarla. En ese curso se encontraban cuatro primos con edades similares, Alfred, Matthew, Emily y Phoebe. Alfred y Emily eran bastante parecidos, ruidosos y buenos para interrumpir situaciones, aparecían siempre cuando nadie los llamaba, pero no eran malos chicos. En el caso de Matthew y Phoebe, la chica era mucho más ruda que él, eso se notaba. Nada parecido a la hermana mayor de ambos, pero esas cosas no merecían la pena de mencionarlas aún. Volviendo a la situación inicial, Alfred había hecho aparición.

─ _Miss Anya_ , ha dejado su pañuelo en la sala de clases. Me quedé un momento allá esperando que la chica que limpia los salones me expulsara a mí y a mi hermana, no pude evitar reconocer su pañoleta negra. ¿Interrumpo algo? ─dijo, con una voz bastante peculiar. El alemán lo miró con recelo, no era idiota y sabía perfectamente lo que ese chico tenía en mente.

─Oh, muchas gracias joven Jones, no me había dado cuenta de que lo había dejado ahí ─ella sonrió, era bastante lenta para captar indirectas, más cuando veía a Jones como un niño. Probablemente su yo del pasado entendería como se sentía ella misma con Gilbert, la diferencia es que Anya jamás fue tan directa como él.

─No se veía muy bien en la clase, me preocupé muchísimo por usted. Una muchacha tan joven y bonita no puede marchitar su rostro de porcelana con la tristeza.

Gilbert empuñaba sus manos, realmente estaba a punto de explotar.

─Anya, ¿no te parece prudente irnos? Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar ─dijo de repente, la rusa se ruborizó un poco recordando toda la situación anterior.

─Ah, seguro. Muchas gracias Alfred, nos vemos el lunes en clases ─dijo la rusa y tomó sus cosas. El alemán fue tras ella mientras el estadounidense sonreía para sus adentros.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Las cosas mejorarán o empeorarán? Eso habrá que descubrirlo, más con la aparición de este alumno enamorado!

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	7. El plan

Braginskaya caminaba junto a Beilschmidt detenidamente, habían ocurrido tantas cosas que ambos se encontraban muy confundidos. El alemán seguía tocando su rostro y su abdomen, le parecía que por más que comía y bebía cerveza no engordaba ni un kilogramo. Su cabello era albino como siempre, pero no se veía menos lustroso. Observó a la rusa que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto buscando el jardín del mismo donde podrían sentarse a conversar.

─ ¿Fue el inglés el que te rejuveneció, no es verdad? Creo que fue una idea bastante tonta.

─Bueno, en su momento tenía mucho sentido, ¿sabes? ─bufó el alemán sentándose en una de las mesas del jardín.

─Qué idiota, Gilbert. ¿Qué te hacía creer que no te iba a querer con tus casi 40 años?

─Ey! No son 40, no me pongas más años encima de los que tengo, niñita.

La rusa sonrió, por más juvenil que se viera le gustaba tratarlo de viejo, tal vez de esa forma intentaba ignorar sus sentimientos por él o asimilar que se había enamorado de un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

─Rejuveneciste diez años, Gilbert. Te ves incluso menor a como yo te conocí siendo una niña. Supongo que tienes claro que ya no lo soy, ¿no es así?

─Eso me inquieta un poco… ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

─Bueno, creo que tenemos dos opciones, ¿no es así? ¿Cuál es la cláusula del contrato que hiciste con Kirkland? ¿Si estamos juntos te quedarás joven o volverás a tu edad normal?

─Creo que todavía no lo tengo del todo claro, Anya.

La rusa se puso de pie y miró con detención al alemán, volvió a besarlo con algo más de calma a lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Él la sentó sobre sus piernas y la apegó un poco más a su cuerpo, comenzó a besarle el cuello y dar suaves lamidas, comenzaba a recorrer su piel con sus dedos largos.

─Espera, mira donde estamos… ¡No puede ser así! Aunque nadie venga al jardín a esta hora, aunque tengamos que habernos ido hace tanto tiempo… Yo debo irme, debo ir a la universidad…

─ ¿No quieres que te acompañe? ─sonrió el alemán dulcemente.

Ambos se fueron, él la acompañó, comenzaban a tener gran cercanía… ¿Podía cambiar eso? Probablemente si alguien metía sus manos ahí.

 _SALA DE PROFESORES  
10:30 AM  
_

─Creo que los chicos del curso son muy buenos, Francis. De verdad que lo son.

─Phoebe es maravillosa como estudiante ─dijo el francés ruborizado y alucinado.

─ ¡Oye, facineroso! ¡No te admito que pongas los ojos en la chica, idiota! ─le comentó Isabella golpeando su nuca con delicadeza.

La rusa sonrió animada.

─Quiero tomar un café, denme un segundo.

─Ve con calma, Anya.

En ese momento, un aura diferente se adentró en la sala de profesores, el profesor Arthur Kirkland entró bastante soñoliento, se acercó a la máquina del café y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo Anya.

─ _Good morning_ , Braginskaya.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de la rusa, quien volteó lentamente y se topó con aquellos ojos verdes que escondían una tristeza absoluta. Ella lo juzgaba sin conocerlo, porque Arthur solamente quería ayudar en su forma, tal vez algo perturbada.

─ _Privet_ , Kirkland. ¿Vas a tomar café?

─Deja ayudarte, por favor.

El inglés sirvió el agua caliente junto con el café en las dos tazas, la rusa le acercó el azúcar y posteriormente hizo un movimiento extraño, algo que de todas formas Anya no logró percibir. Se fue a sentar y miró su café con cierta desconfianza, lo sopló y actuó como si estuviera realmente hirviendo para no beberlo inmediatamente. Lamentablemente, Kirkland no era ningún idiota.

Anya sorbió un poco de café, no sabía mal ni nada, no era como si lo hubiese echado algo sin que se diera cuenta. Visto eso, el inglés se retiró dejando su café en la mesa. Realmente odiaba beber café, jamás lo hacía, él era un hombre de té negro. La rusa tragó saliva y fue a botar el resto del café al lavaplatos.

─Anya, ¿qué ocurre? ─preguntó la española.

─Creo que ese tipo hizo algo con mi café… Qué me pasará, ¿eh? ¿Envejeceré? ¿Voy a rejuvenecer más? ¡Qué quiere ese idiota inglés!

─Miss Anya! ¿Cómo está? ─quien hablaba era el joven Jones, que se adentró en la sala de profesores tímidamente, junto con un lápiz color violeta con un diseño oso en la tapa.

─Joven Jones, ¿qué ocurre? ─dijo ella más calmada.

─ ¿Es suyo este bolígrafo? Lo vi en el suelo de la sala a la altura de la mesa del profesor y supuse por su color y diseño que pertenecía a usted.

─ ¡Oh! ¿Cómo pude perderlo? Muchísimas gracias, joven Jones.

─ ¿Le puedo pedir un favor, miss Anya? ─dijo el estadounidense con el rostro ruborizado y mordiendo su labio inferior.

─Oh… ¿Qué sería?

─Quisiera mostrarle un ensayo que estoy escribiendo sobre la guerra civil de mi país. Aquí no se sabe mucho del tema, pero algo me dice que usted podrá ayudarme con eso.

─ ¡Seguro! ¿Cuándo necesitas mi ayuda?

─ ¿Tiene algo que hacer ahora? Hoy es la presentación de los equipos de gimnasia y yo no estoy en los que se presentarán. Acompáñeme a la sala de mi clase y yo le leo el ensayo.

─Está bien, joven Jones. Vamos.

La rusa salió del salón de profesores junto al muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro, tanto el francés como la española se miraron algo desconcertados. No sabían qué significaba aquello, sentían temor por lo que había ocurrido antes de que apareciera el muchacho por ahí.

─Amor, esto no me huele nada bien ─dijo la española.

─A mí tampoco, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Gilbert, ¿te parece?

─Eh, creo que es una gran opción. Bajemos inmediatamente a buscar a ese alemán.

Mientras tanto, Braginskaya se encontraba junto a Alfred en la sala de clases, él le estaba leyendo sobre la guerra civil de su país, la rusa parecía bastante interesada, no demasiado realmente ya que la historia de Estados Unidos no le interesaba en lo absoluto, sus padres estaban bastante enemistados con dicho país y ella en muchos sentidos también. Sin embargo, estaba en una situación de profesora ─o futura profesora en realidad─ y sus profesores le decían que no debía guiarse totalmente de lo que pensaba.

─ ¿Qué le parece? ─preguntó el muchacho, algo entusiasmado, realmente quería que le dijera que lo había hecho bien.

─Tienes un gran talento para los ensayos, es lo que puedo percibir. No soy profesora de letras ni nada, pero debo saber mucho del tema en mi carrera. Creo que está bien. ¿Eso necesitabas?

─Bueno, honestamente no solamente eso…

─Bueno, creo que yo debería irme, tengo que ir a transcribir algunas cosas en mi laptop para mandárselas a mis profesores.

La rusa se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, la que no podía abrir.

─Alfred, ¿puedes ayudarme?

─Me llamó por mi nombre, Braginskaya. ¿Qué debo sentir con eso?

─Por favor, ayúdame, la puerta está realmente apretada.

Anya intentaba tirar de la puerta y era imposible, el estadounidense no se movía de su lugar y sonreía para sus adentros.

Desde afuera, Kirkland observaba la puerta moviéndose con brusquedad y los quejidos de la rusa desde el interior de la habitación. No se veía totalmente convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de todas maneras no hizo nada por aflojar la puerta que había apretado para concretar su perfecto plan.

Desde otro lugar del instituto se encontraba Gilbert, ensimismado en sus problemas, observaba a los alumnos jugar entre sí, observaba su teléfono mientras eliminaba algunos correos electrónicos basura. De un momento a otro le pareció ver acercarse a gran velocidad a Francis y la profesora española de Geografía a la cual todavía no reconocía del todo. Ellos se pararon frente a él y el francés fue el encargado de contarle el miedo que ambos tenían. El alemán quedó más pálido de lo que es y se puso de pie con gran rapidez. Buscaron la primera escalera que los llevara a la sala de clases donde estaban ocurriendo los sucesos.

Anya estaba frente a la puerta y comenzó a sentir algo de temor, se volteó y vio la mirada inalterable del muchacho de ojos azules. Este se acercó y acarició su rostro con total naturalidad, ante esto la rusa se alejó con violencia.

─Miss Braginskaya, por favor perdóneme. Yo no quería que las cosas tomaran este camino, ni siquiera había planeado dejarla aquí encerrada. Sólo quería leerle mi ensayo y quizás de esa forma usted podría acercarse más a mí. Es tan dulce, y no eres tan mayor… Yo no he cerrado la puerta.

Él no mentía, de hecho, Kirkland estaba aprovechándose de tal situación para cerrar la puerta. Su lógica era muy extraña, él quería que Gilbert consiguiera a la rusa, quería que él pudiese confesarse, que volviera a su edad normal eventualmente y comprendiera que no era la diferencia etaria lo que desencadenaría el enamoramiento de ella, que ella siempre lo había querido. Sin embargo, para él nada podía ser regalado, por eso se aprovecharía de que hay un alumno enamorado de la futura profesora. Era tan difícil aquella situación, Braginskaya se veía en los ojos de Alfred, era extraño, ella también deseó algo que era casi imposible, pero no por eso podía dejarse llevar por la compasión, no era correcto.

─Esto no corresponde, por favor ayúdame con esta puerta. Yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando más de lo que tú crees.

─Dudo que usted haya sentido algo por alguien que no la correspondiera, así como es usted debe haber tenido una gran cantidad de galanes detrás.

─ ¡Te equivocas! ─ella se oía muy desconcertada─. ¿Cómo ves al profesor Beilschmidt?

─Yo sé que él la ama.

─Pero no siempre fue así, no cuando yo era una chica como tú. Ahí no podía amarlo. Es decir, podía y lo hacía, realmente lo amaba. Pero él no podía amarme a mí. Era imposible, y cualquier se interpondría en aquello. ¿Logras entender eso, Jones?

El estadounidense calló. Se ruborizó y algo dentro de sí lo hacía sentirse completamente mal.

La puerta sonó y un estruendo se escuchó, Gilbert había chocado con ella. El alemán entró y miró a la rusa frente a él y al estadounidense sentado sobre la mesa con mucha vergüenza. El albino bufó, miró a la rusa y sonrió.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

─Lo estoy, muchas gracias.

Desde un rincón Kirkland observaba todo con gran desconcierto. Su plan no había resultado del todo, aunque por una parte logró comprender la real preocupación que llegaba a sentir el alemán por la rusa. Sus movimientos estarían determinados por lo que ocurriera con ellos dos en el futuro, de eso estaba seguro.


	8. La antesala al fin

Ya era un mes y medio desde que había empezado a hacer su práctica profesional en el instituto que la vio crecer en su adolescencia. Cuando se imaginó terminando su proceso de formación como maestra jamás imaginó que su vida pasaría por tanto ajetreo. Menos que un alumno intentaría sobrepasarse con ella dentro de una sala de clases con muy poco elegantes excusas. Ella suspiró, en ese momento se encontraba tomando café en una cafetería cercana al instituto, de hecho, quedaba a la vuelta, pero nadie la conocía, cosa rara. Sorbió un poco de café y siguió comiendo un trozo de pastel, era de chocolate con trufas, necesitaba comer mucha azúcar para sobrellevar lo que había sucedido. Recordó que la primera vez que había ido a ese lugar fue con una amiga de su club de Historia, la cual no había seguido su camino profesional, pero había estudiado algo relacionado con las personas y la ayuda a los menores. Sonrió al recordar a su amiga y cómo habían encontrado ese lugar.

 _5 AÑOS ANTES DEL REECUENTRO  
_

─Pru, ¿dónde vamos? ─preguntó la chica de ojos violetas mientras daban la vuelta por el instituto.

─Eh, ¿a qué le temes? Busquemos un lugar donde vendan un cafecito delicioso, tenemos que aprovechar que estamos en los últimos meses…

─¿Crees que nos dejen entregar con ropa de instituto?

─Ah, descuida… Mira, ¿habías visto este lugar? ¡Vamos!

La chica tomó el café, estaba genial, también comieron algunas galletitas, se sintieron muy bien luego de aquello. Prudence era una chica muy amable que siempre estaba dispuesta a conversar con Anya, parecían muy afines y eso era genial. Además, ella lo sabía todo.

─¿Nunca le dirás al profesor Beilschmidt lo que te pasa? Yo creo que cuando salgamos de aquí debes decirle, o sea… ¡No te digo que te confieses como una estúpida! ─la chica casi se ahoga con las galletas mientras hablaba, tenía el cabello rizado y unos ojos negros, al igual que su cabello.

─¡Eh! No, no, no… Prefiero que él siga creyendo que somos cercanos y nos llevamos bien. Además, no es la única vez que me pasa esto, ni la única persona que lo vive… Ya sabes las cosas que dicen por ahí…

─Sabemos que hay muchas chicas que pasaron por aquello, algunas pudieron concretar sus relaciones, y no sólo las que querían estar con profesores varones ─la chica arqueó las cejas─. Sólo hazlo, ya veremos cuando salgamos de aquí. Aunque realmente lo echaré de menos…

Lo último que había sabido de Prudence es que ella había realizado su sueño de viajar a Corea del Sur, algunas veces se escribían y cuando ella regresara le pediría que se reunieran como en los viejos tiempos. Luego de su recuerdo la rusa terminó su café y el pastel, se puso de pie y se retiró de la cafetería con timidez, había salido hace un rato del instituto después de todo lo ocurrido. Afuera, en la vereda del frente se encontró con el alemán, quien se encontraba fumando mirando hacia un lado. Luego de un rato se volteó y ambos se quedaron mirando. Realmente era un idiota, lucía exactamente a como ella lo recordaba, y encima lo había hecho para poder acercarse a ella sin remordimientos. Ella sabía que si había sido el tal Arthur quien le había facilitado aquella droga para rejuvenecer había algo malo tras de aquello. Lo iba a descubrir, aunque eso significara sacarle las verdades a la fuerza a ese inglés.

Días después la rusa se atrevió a sumergirse en aquel secreto que mantenía oculto el profesor de música. Luego de salir del salón de clases le dijo a Francis que debía realizar un trámite, el francés se hizo el desinteresado en lo que ella iba a hacer, pero la fue siguiendo de cerca. Cuando la chica subió a las salas antiguas el francés asumió que algo no andaba bien.

─Eh… ¿Hola? ─dijo, tocando en la sala de música que se encontraba sin cerrar.

─Adelante…

─Permiso… Soy…

─… Anya Braginskaya, lo sé. Puedes sentarte ─dijo el inglés bebiendo de un termo que probablemente se encontraba lleno de té.

─Me gustaría conversar contigo, Kirkland… Es de gran importancia…

─Si quieres saber qué tomó tu querido alemán no tengo ningún problema en decírtelo. Puedo explicarte todo el procedimiento e incluso lo que no le mencioné a él. ¿Te interesa? Pues lo haré, _darling_ … Tú querido amigo es un verdadero imbécil, ¿de verdad es profesor de ciencias? Porque wow, yo no sé, trato de ver qué _shit_ tiene lo que estoy tomando.

La rusa se mostraba muy molesta con la actitud del rubio de gruesas cejas.

─Gilbert tomó una poción que rejuvenece el cuerpo de una persona en diez años, o veinte, treinta, siempre de diez en diez. La hice de una forma que él pudiera rejuvenecer diez años, la única forma de que Gilbert pueda volver a envejecer es que consiga conquistar el corazón de la persona que lo motivó a beber aquello. Si no lo consigue su cuerpo no envejecerá, pero en un máximo de diez días él envejecerá por dentro, haciéndolo perecer con un cuerpo joven y un alma completamente destruida.

La rusa quedó completamente pasmada, la forma desinteresada en que aquel hombre hablaba, aunque estaba dando una sentencia de muerte al alemán de ojos rojizos. Anya se descompensó a tal nivel que gritó con mucha fuerza y comenzó a decirle al inglés que era una rata y que merecía ser expulsado de aquella escuela.

─¡Cuál es tu maldito problema! ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a matar a Gilbert? ¡Eres despreciable! Yo… yo voy a…

─¡Anya espera! ─el francés entró en escena, había escuchado todo. Tomó a la rusa entre sus brazos, quien se encontraba de sobremanera afectada. Se la llevó lo más lejos de ahí, mientras Arthur no se movía de su asiento y seguía bebiendo aquel líquido caliente del termo.

─¿Por qué engañó a la señorita, _mister Arthur_? ─preguntó el muchacho de largas trenzas quien se encontraba en el armario de los instrumentos musicales.

─Las personas suelen actuar más sinceramente cuando están angustiadas. Se desarman por dentro, buscan explicaciones… Ella ahora lo buscará y amará, así se romperá la maldición que ha caído sobre el albino y podré dejar de preocuparme de esos dos.

─Si me hubiese inmiscuido yo no hubiese podido mentir con tanta elegancia. Yo sé perfectamente que él no morirá de forma repentina, pero si ella lo rechaza su corazón puede marchitarse.

─Oh, pequeño aprendiz… Los corazones se marchitan y vuelven a florecer más a menudo de lo que uno cree ─el rubio suspiró y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla, imperceptible para el pequeño muchacho que se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado sumergido en un análisis a dicha situación.

Por otro lado, en el patio del instituto Anya se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos del francés, quien no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Isabella se encontraba con ellos, tratando de darle agua con azúcar a la rusa que tenía en una botella. Ella bebió y trató de respirar, luego vio acercarse a una persona, era el mismísimo Gilbert. Al verlo sintió una mezcla entre una paz enorme y una desgarradora angustia, se soltó de los brazos del francés y abrazó al albino con demasiada fuerza. Él no entendía nada. Absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

─¿Alguien te hizo daño? ─dijo este, pasando su mano por aquel cabello largo y sedoso, sintiéndose bastante desconcertado.

─Gilbert, ¿puedes llevar a Anya a su casa? Ella no se siente nada bien… ─dijo el francés con cierta dulzura.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─le susurró la española al oído.

─Hay que arreglar esta situación cuanto antes sea posible ─le respondió él de igual forma.

─Oh, claro… Lo haré… ─respondió el albino y sonrió a medias.

 _DEPARTAMENTO DE LA RUSA  
15:30 HRS_

─Confieso que… Nunca me había subido a una motocicleta ─dijo la rusa bajando de la moto de Gilbert─. Pensé que tú manejabas un auto…

─En realidad conduzco muchos tipos de vehículo, pero para ir al instituto prefiero ir en algo más liviano… ¿Este es tu hogar? Se ve muy acogedor…

─Pasa, por favor.

El alemán se adentró en ese departamento, no era muy grande pero lo suficientemente espacioso para una persona que vive sola en un país extranjero. Prendió la calefacción ya que hacía bastante frío afuera. Colgó su abrigo y se colocó unas cómodas pantuflas, le trajo unas al alemán.

─Son… conejos… ─dijo este al mirar unas pantuflas blancas con orejas.

─Son las más grandes que tengo, dudo que te queden unas del número 5 como las mías ─rió un poco más tranquila. Su ataque de pánico no la había dejado muy bien parada, pero ya se encontraba mejor. Había tomado una decisión y no podía echarse para atrás.

─¿Por qué estabas llorando? ─preguntó él mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

─No es tan importante ahora, lo siento si parecí una idiota con un ataque de nervios. Prefiero que no sepas aún el motivo, pero quiero que te quedes conmigo hoy.

El rostro del alemán se ruborizó y tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.

─¿Eh? ─dijo este aturdido.

Ella no le respondió, fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Trajo un plato con arroz, tenía camarones y trozos pequeños de carne. Se sentó al lado del alemán y le preguntó: ¿Quieres comer? Este aún se encontraba un poco sorprendido por las repentinas acciones de la rusa, quien ni siquiera se interesó el responderle.

─Seguro, se ve interesante.

Ella se puso de pie y le dio un plato.

─Iré a cambiarme ropa, ponte cómodo. No te molestes en esperarme, puedes comer tranquilo.

Ella salió de la habitación, con un vestido de mangas largas de un color pastel, unas medias largas hasta más allá de las rodillas. Andaba con unas pantuflas simples, similares al vestido. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá al lado, cruzó sus piernas y comió tranquilamente. Cada acción era detenidamente analizada por el alemán, quien no había comido demasiado y continuaba notoriamente confundido. Estaba bajando la guardia y no sabía qué hacer ante aquello, y las piernas de la rusa no lo ayudaban a concentrarse.

─¿No es un vestido muy corto para cómo está el tiempo?

─La calefacción se encarga de aquello, Gilbert. Tú estás muy abrigado, podrías sacarte ese suéter. Claro, si lo deseas.

La situación era notoriamente incómoda y algo intensa, el alemán se quitó el suéter, se quedó con una camiseta color gris de mangas cortas. Se sentía realmente acalorado, y en ese momento no le quedaba claro qué es lo que le estaba produciendo dicho calor. La rusa se puso de pie para lavar la vajilla, al regresar volvió a sentarse. No sabía cómo empezar, quería salvar su vida, decirle que su amor era completamente verdadero y que sus propios prejuicios y conflictos emocionales no le permitían acercarse más al alemán. Este, en su cuerpo joven empezó a experimentar diversas situaciones, se puso de pie repentinamente y le preguntó a ella dónde estaba el baño. Una vez allí se lavó la cara una y otra vez.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó ella afuera del baño una vez que el alemán comenzó a demorar.

─ _Ja, ich bin…_ Salgo en un momento.

Una vez fuera del baño ambos se observaron, era demasiada tensión, el alemán la pegó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla desaforadamente. Ella no se resistió en lo absoluto, él comenzó a bajar por su cuello y ella comenzó a exclamar palabras inentendibles. Sus manos estaban dominándolo, comenzó a bajar, tocar, apretar, ya nada importaba. La decencia, los prejuicios, su caos mental. Ella se separó de él y tomó un poco de aire, se alejó dirigiéndose al sofá nuevamente, él no evitó acercarse y tomarla por detrás, besando su cuello. Él entendía sobre aquello, ella no sería la primera. Él tampoco el primero en su vida, sería iluso pensar aquello.

─ _Scheisse_ , cuánto tiempo perdido, muñeca.

Gilbert retiró las medias de la rusa, contempló sus piernas gruesas y las apretó sin discreción. Se quitó los pantalones y se colocó sobre ella en el sofá, volvieron a besarse, las piernas de ella se abrazaron a su cintura, las manos de él se posaron en su parte trasera. Fue el momento previo a lo que algunos conocen como amar, ninguno de los dos podría haberlo imaginado nunca. No se percataron en cuanto su ropa desapareció, nada más importaba salvo aquello.

─Confieso que es primera vez que hago estoy con un sofá. En especial porque el tuyo es muy bonito ─dijo el alemán tomando un poco de aire antes de embestir de lleno a Anya, quien lo miraba sonrojada y acalorada.

─Bueno, espero que eso lo haga más interesante ─ella sonrió y lamió sus labios delicadamente, él procedió.

Sus manos se agarraban al sofá, mordía sus labios y sentía un poco de vergüenza de dejar salir aquellos sonidos desenfrenados de su boca. Él se dedicaba a tocar otros lugares mientras procedía, apretaba constantemente su busto y aquello solo hacía arder más y más el cuerpo de la rusa, la que se contraía demasiado, no dejaba de sentir escalofríos.

El momento pasó, no supieron cómo. Ella despertó y no estaba en el sofá, estaba cubierta por su ropa de cama en su habitación. Sintió mucho ruido por afuera, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las ocho de la noche. Se colocó su pijama y salió de la habitación, estaba puesta la cafetera y el alemán se encontraba cocinando algo.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─preguntó ella amarrando su cabello.

─Son _pancakes_ , espero que te gusten. Mi hermano me enseñó a hacerlos.

─¿Y vengo a enterarme ahora que tienes un hermano? ─rió ella.

No observaba ningún cambio en el alemán, seguía con la apariencia rejuvenecida. Aunque ella se sentía más tranquila. Aunque probablemente hacer el amor con él no era la solución al hechizo, pero si no era aquello… ¿Qué podía ser?

─¿Te gusta el dulce de leche o prefieres mermelada? ─preguntó él.

─En este cajón hay chocolate…

A pesar de las dudas se sentía mucho mejor, esperaba que aquella hubiese sido la mejor solución.


	9. Búsqueda

Hola! Muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar, pero realmente mis deberes universitarios me han tenido de cabeza. Si cuando estaba todavía en la secundaria me costaba subir imagínense ahora (risas xD). En fin, estamos llegando al final de esta historia y para quienes la siguen espero que les esté gustando el rumbo que está tomando.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, los uso para hacer historias melosas únicamente(?).

* * *

Despertó. Sintió una brisa de aire frío entrar por debajo de sus sábanas. Abrió lentamente los ojos, miró la luz del sol que entraba sobre una pequeña abertura de la cortina. Miró hacia el lado, pero ya no estaba. Se sentó en la cama, se colocó la bata de levantarse y las pantuflas, abrió totalmente la cortina, era un día frío y extraño, como suele ser en aquel país desconocido. Se vistió, pero sentía algo extraño en su corazón. ¿Realmente había pasado? Los sueños de una adolescente algo extraña, que vivía de cabeza en los libros y que simplemente pensaba que los hombres eran inmaduros y estúpidos como para fijarse en ella, por mucho tiempo pensó que ella era el problema. Cuando la rechazaban se iba acostumbrando, formó una coraza dura. Sin embargo, ahora había realizado un sueño que tuvo desde su más tierna juventud, y ahora, siendo ya adulta lo consideraba mucho mejor de lo que lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se había ido? Comenzó a preocuparse, porque todo indicaba que, si no había regresado a su estado natural luego de aquello, probablemente estuviese muy enfermo.

Tembló.

No podía pensar en lo peor.

Peor se tornaría la situación al volver al salón de clases, entró en el curso que le tocaba con normalidad, ahí la esperaba Francis, leyendo unos exámenes que no le quiso dar a revisar. Subió su vista y la observó, vestido de color rosa pastel, suéter abierto color fucsia, zapatos negros, medias largas igualmente negras. Se había recogido medio cabello, no se veía contenta pero realmente hermosa. El francés sonrió preocupado.

─¿Qué sucedió? ─preguntó, los alumnos todavía no llegaban.

─Lo que debía suceder, sin embargo, me siento preocupada.

─Él se esfumó, no lo vi luego de esa noche… Debo conversar con él cuando llegue.

Pero no llegó.

La hora de clases pasó, los alumnos se retiraron del salón. Anya se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y buscó sala por sala los cabellos plateados del alemán. No lo halló, la preocupación sólo aumentaba. Fue a la sala de reuniones y nadie sabía de él. Su corazón se acongojaba, un dolor nacía dentro de su pequeño ser.

En otro lugar, se desarrollaba una situación bastante compleja. El inglés se daba vueltas de un lado para el otro, mientras que Leo lo observaba preocupado.

─No llegó a trabajar, yo estoy seguro de que se fue con ella… ¿Entonces? ¡Debieron aparecer juntos! ¡No entiendo dónde puede encontrarse, no lo entiendo… _Damn!_ ─dijo el de ojos verdes mientras hojeaba distintos libros, comenzaba a alterarse.

─Kirkland, por favor cálmese.

─¿Calmarme? ¡Me dijiste que habías hecho todo bien! Si ese alemán no aparece en una semana estoy acabado… _I'm dead, Anya going to kill me_ , ¿entiendes siquiera lo que intento decir? Mi carrera termina aquí y ahora. Si él no aparece quien desaparecerá seré yo.

─Te aseguro de que la poción no tenía veneno, te aseguro de que no le puse nada que lo matara después de cumplido el plazo. Hice el procedimiento tal y como me enseñaste, Kirkland.

El inglés suspiró… ¿Qué había salido mal?

El día transcurrió sin novedades, Anya trabajó todo lo que debía trabajar ese día, Francis intentaba darle el menor número de trabajo posible. Pero ella le pidió que no le restara responsabilidades, que tal vez así olvidaría toda la situación. Probablemente Gilbert luego de volver a tener su edad había decidido desaparecer, después de todo con su cuerpo y edad normales se vería muy mal que ambos fueran pareja. Seguramente era eso. O peor, tal vez acostarse con él no fue la solución y él probablemente había huido al ver que seguía siendo un hombre más joven, huido lo que pudo ya que probablemente después se había desmayado por los efectos de esa maldita droga.

Anya mataría al inglés. Si Gilbert no volvía ella iba a matarlo.

─Si quieres te acompañamos hasta la casa, necesitas comer y dormir un poco ─dijo la española Isabella.

─Creo que sé cómo ayudarte, pero debes aceptar nuestro ofrecimiento de darte cariño esta noche. Te compraremos unas _donuts_ , compraremos café y helado para hacer un postre rico y te lo comerás todo para subir esos ánimos, y tu azúcar que está muy baja. Luego de eso te vas a la cama y nosotros cuidamos todo, ¿te parece? ─dijo el francés besando la frente de una pálida rusa, que sonría a duras penas.

Dentro de un tren muy poblado, se encontraba un hombre albino, con facciones de más de treinta años, con una mirada triste y mirando un teléfono celular. En la foto lograba distinguirse una muchacha a su lado, suspiró y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo. Miró por la ventana, era un viaje largo pero que seguramente valdría la pena. Nadie lo sabía, pero él lo prefería así. Iba hacia Frankfurt, la ciudad donde nacieron sus padres, la ciudad donde su abuelo quiso que lanzaran sus cenizas.

─Buenos días señor, ¿qué quiere beber? Tenemos desde café hasta tragos variados.

─Un vodka, por favor.

Pasó una semana.

Una semana. Anya se intranquilizó. Arthur a punto de escapar.

─ _Bye_ , Leo. Si mi hermano pregunta no le digas nada, no vale la pena. No quiero arruinar la bella fama de su escuela por una estupidez mía.

─¿Estás seguro de que vas a huir?

─Es la única opción.

Guardó un par de cosas en un bolso.

─El viernes en la noche desaparezco de este país, sólo tú sabrás mi secreto.

Muy lejos de la escuela, Anya se encontraba con un papel en las manos, buscando una dirección con mucho interés. Los departamentos eran muy parecidos, pero logró llegar al que le habían indicado. Era la habitación N°48, tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien respondiera.

─ _¿Diga?_ ─se oyó la voz de un hombre.

─Disculpe, mi nombre es Anya, quisiera saber si aquí vive Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Se oyó un pequeño suspiro.

─ _Un momento, puede subir._

Anya ingresó dentro del departamento y se adentró al elevador. Si bien el número del departamento era 48 el mismo se encontraba en el piso 6. La rusa salió del elevador, buscó el departamento y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Ésta se abrió, un hombre alto y rubio fue a su encuentro, la miró con extrañeza, sin embargo, le permitió ingresar dentro de su hogar.

─¿Qué te trae por aquí? ─preguntó el hombre, rascando su nuca.

─Mi nombre es Anya.

─¿Anya? ─lo escuchó la primera vez que se lo había dicho, pero ahora comenzaba a cobrar un poco más de sentido.

─¿Tú eres la rusa que mi hermano adora? ─preguntó, dicha pregunta hizo que el rostro de la de ojos violetas se ruborizara, ella sonrió un poco más animada.

─Supongo que sí. He venido aquí porque estoy muy preocupada, supongo que tú también. Hace una semana vi a tu hermano por última vez y no he vuelto a saber de él. ¿Tú sabes acaso dónde está?

El alemán de ojos azules meditó por un momento.

─En realidad también estoy preocupado, no es normal que no se aparezca por aquí, aunque estos días ha estado muy alterado. Tú debes saber todo lo que sucedió, para mí también fue extraño tener a un hermano que se viera menor que yo siendo él mi hermano mayor. Me comentó que había hecho una locura por alguien que amaba, a la fuerza pude sacarle mayor información al respecto, sobre ti, sobre la escuela, sobre todo. Normalmente no desaparece de la nada, supongo que tú tienes un poco más de información. Si le hubiese pasado algo malo yo sería el primero en enterarme, más que por la comunicación, lo sentiría aquí ─dijo y señaló su corazón─, de todas formas, puedo intentar llamarlo a su móvil.

─También lo intenté ─dijo ella algo cabizbaja.

─Debe estar huyendo o buscando un espacio para pensar. ¿Te parece si lo intento? No debe ser tan complicado.

El muchacho se puso de pie y buscó un móvil, buscó el número y marcó. Espero unos segundos, tal vez estaba conectándose.

─ _Beilschmidt…_

─ _Brüder¸_ me gustaría saber dónde estás… Hace una semana que no te apareces por aquí, he dejado tu comida calentándose en vano por días.

─ _Ah, pero brüder… No deberías hacer algo así, tú sabes que si no llego a la hora de cenar es que no voy a llegar_ ─rió─. _Vine a ver a nuestros padres, hace muchísimo tiempo que no venimos, ¿no te da vergüenza?_

"No le digas que estoy aquí" dijo la rusa con variadas señas, que el rubio comprendió a la perfección.

─Me cuentas como va todo, y dales un abrazo a ambos de mi parte. Diles que pronto iré.

─ _Claro, se los diré. Un abrazo grande._

El alemán colgó. Anya quedó mirándolo por unos breves segundos.

─Frankfurt.

─¿Eh?

─Ahí es donde fue, te daré la información necesaria si quieres ir a buscarlo.

La rusa sonrió.

─Espero que podamos volver en el momento preciso para denunciar a la persona que le metió en la cabeza a Gilbert esa idiotez de rejuvenecer.

─Estoy seguro de que sí. Anotaré lo que necesitas saber en un papel.

La rusa salió del departamento, cuando lo hizo ya estaba algo oscuro. Tomó un taxi hasta su casa, donde comenzó a buscar ropa y una maleta para salir esa misma noche.

─ _¿Qué harás qué? Mon petite…_

─Voy a Frankfurt, ahora mismo.

─ _Llegarás de madrugada, chiquilla loca. ¿Estás segura de que quieres salir ahora?_

─Pasaré a comprar unas cosas, seguramente el tren no pase todavía. Ya sabes. Te aviso en cuanto llegue, Francis, en serio, calma.

─ _Estás loca, pequeña conejita. Sin embargo, espero que te vaya excelente. Intentaré hacer la denuncia contra el profesor Kirkland lo más pronto posible, ¿está bien? Si pasa algo mientras estás fuera te lo informaré._

Se despidió y colgó, salió hacia la calle con una maleta algo grande, que no estaba completamente llena, ya que planeaba comprar algunas cosas en la terminal. Tomó un taxi, le dio las indicaciones y comenzó a pensar muy detenidamente si realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer semejante locura.

─Buenas noches, ¿cuándo sale el próximo tren a Frankfurt?

─El tren más reciente acaba de retirarse, el próximo sale a las 2:30 AM.

─Está bien, quisiera comprar un boleto para ese tren.

La rusa compró su boleto, se quedó esperando. Eran las 12:00 AM, aprovechó de darse una vuelta. La _Berlin Hauptbahnhof_ era realmente enorme, así que decidió quedarse lo más cerca de donde le tocaba subir al tren posible. Faltaba media hora para salir y el tren estaba en la estación, ella ingresó y se sentó al fondo, mucha gente ingresó y el tren comenzó su viaje. Según sus cálculos llegaría pasada las 6:00 AM, para esa hora esperaba que ya estuviera amaneciendo y le fuera más fácil encontrar a Gilbert. Todas sus preguntas serían respondidas en ese momento.

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado!


	10. Encuentro

Luego de mucho tiempo (wow, fueron casi dos meses) he retornado con esta historia. Lamento mucho la demora, pero estaba terminando el año académico, y bueno, fue durísimo xDDD En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y vayan preparándose para el final de esta historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Era la primera vez que se subía a un tren, ni siquiera cuando llegó a ese país lo había hecho de esa forma. Observó cada detalle del lugar, el color gris que la rodeaba, las personas caminando hacia las diferentes fuentes de abastecimiento del lugar. Era como un avión, podías comer y beber lo que te ofrecían bajo el precio de tu pasaje. Anya había despertado hacía muy poco, no le faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar a Frankfurt, miró el móvil y efectivamente eran las 4:45 AM, es decir que faltaba poco más de una hora, que en tren no debiese ser demasiado.

Los trenes eran un sitio aparte, miraba por la ventana y captaba un ambiente de silencio, de personas probablemente dormidas, ahí adentro había personas comiendo, conversando, incluso una pareja jugando ajedrez. Se le acercó un gentil muchacho para ofrecerle una taza de té o café, ella aceptó el café, ya que buscaba no dormirse nuevamente para buscar a Gilbert. Bebió tranquilamente y miró su móvil, buscó el número de Francis, se preguntó si estaría dormido, despierto u ocupado, así que mandó un breve mensaje diciéndole que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino. Él fue veloz en responder.

─ _Chiquilla loca, Isabella está muy preocupada. Estamos esperando a que amanezca para ir a poner la denuncia, sabes cómo es esto… Ojalá encuentres al torpe albino, mucha suerte._

El mensaje la tranquilizó, para su poca suerte y mala absorción de la cafeína, volvió a quedarse dormida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tomó su móvil del bolsillo y se percató que ya eran las 6:00 AM, las personas comenzaban a arreglar sus pertenencias, ella los imitó y cuando el tren se detuvo comenzó a salir en orden con todos los demás. Se acercó a una tienda y pidió un mapa y algunas indicaciones. Se compró una botella de agua, también un sándwich para el camino. Buscó un taxi y fue a dejar sus cosas a la habitación que pidió en un pequeño y humilde hostal cercano al lugar donde Ludwig le había dicho que su hermano mayor se encontraba. Comenzó a recordar lo que el rubio alemán le había mencionado.

─Conociendo a mi hermano, debería ir mañana a las 10 AM a ver a nuestros padres, normalmente seguimos ese horario. Intenta llegar más temprano al lugar para fijarte si aparece, puedes mandarme un mensaje de todas formas para saber cómo va todo.

─Muchas gracias, Ludwig. Realmente estoy preocupada y con muchas ganas de solucionar todo con tu hermano.

─No comprendo muy bien por qué huyó de ti, pareces una buena persona. Más allá que tienes una edad más cercana a la mía que a la de él, pero eso no debe ser tan importante. Todavía está en la línea de los treinta años ─el rubio sonrió a medias, le pasó unos papeles a la chica de cabello ceniza y la dejó marcharse.

Anya se volteó en la cama, miró el reloj que estaba en una mesita de noche y notó que eran las 7:40 AM, todavía quedaba tiempo, saliendo en una hora podría llegar sin retrasarse al lugar donde iría Gilbert.

Había sido una bella noche, la mejor de su vida, pensaba ella, él se había comportado de una forma tan especial, una actitud que no pensaba que estuviera presente en aquel hombre. Entonces, ¿por qué sintió miedo y corrió despavorido? Algo no estaba teniendo sentido en todo eso. Incluso comieron luego de todo lo ocurrido, ella fue la que quiso volver a la cama luego del desayuno, y ahí desapareció. Necesitaba explicaciones.

Había llegado la hora de salir, tomó un abrigo y metió lo necesario dentro de un bolso. Había un viento muy frío, mientras se subía al taxi recordó lo último que le había mencionado Ludwig antes de que se marchara.

─Supongo que si buscas esta dirección entenderás perfectamente dónde están nuestros padres, tal vez te espantes, pero las explicaciones te las tendrá que dar el idiota de mi hermano.

El vehículo avanzó, tantos años viviendo en Berlín se había acostumbrado a hablar alemán, aunque seguía saliéndole de una forma extraña que muchos no comprendían, incluso sus propios estudiantes, que ya de por sí tenían clases en un instituto bastante cosmopolita. Por lo que percibió comenzaban a acercarse al lugar, fue cuando lo observó a lo lejos que pudo entender a lo que se refería le hermano de Gilbert, sus padres no vivían en una casa en Frankfurt, ellos ya no se encontraban en el mundo terrenal.

Se bajó del taxi, le pagó el dinero al amable taxista y entró al cementerio. No estaba muy clara en dónde podría estar el albino, por lo cual tomó una medida bastante atrevida. Entró en el lugar de informaciones y preguntó por los padres del alemán, Ludwig le había entregado los nombres, por lo cual fue bastante sencillo. Le dijeron que estaban en un lugar especial para las personas que habían sido incineradas, por lo cual caminó según dichas indicaciones y pudo ver al hombre de ojos carmesí frente a un altar.

Guardó una respetuosa distancia, él parecía estar hablando, ella no quiso decir nada, pero le invadieron unas grandes ganas de llorar. El problema era que si botaba una sola lágrima la iba a escuchar y se daría cuenta.

─Vine porque hace bastante que no lo hacía, quise hacerlo solo esta vez, Ludwig estaba más ocupado que yo, bueno, yo de todas formas tomé una decisión bastante impulsiva. Pero creí que era lo correcto, hice una estupidez que llevó a algo maravilloso, pero ahora tengo miedo de perder lo que conseguí. Mi cara volvió a ser la misma, ya no estoy habilidoso ni tan fuerte como antes, y no quiero que eso me aleje de ella.

Anya escuchaba atentamente, ahogaba su llanto e intentaba no ser descubierta atrás de un árbol.

─Quiero un consejo, alguna señal que me diga si debo volver por ella o seguir huyendo.

El polen de aquellas flores comenzaba a hacer que la nariz de Anya picara mucho, sus lágrimas caían y sentía ganas de estornudar. _No, no, no, no, ahora no,_ pensó. Pero lamentablemente un pequeño estornudo salió de ella, y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Gilbert se volteó, ella intentó seguir oculta, pero sus piernas le jugaron una mala pasada. El alemán se acercaba rápidamente hasta que la reconoció, Anya se tapó la cara con el bolso en un torpe intento por no ser vista.

─¿Qué haces aquí?

Mierda.

─No sé a quién le hablas, yo solo pasaba por aquí, debo irme… ─ella intentó alejarse con el bolso aún en la cara, pero el albino le tomó el brazo─. Te-te-te dije que debo irme.

Él tiró el bolso a un lado y la tomó de la cintura por atrás, abrazándola con fuerza con el rostro sumergido en su nuca. Las lágrimas de Anya seguían brotando, colocó sus manos sobre las manos del alemán, que la tomaba con fuerza.

─¿Cómo querías que te dejara ir así? ¡ERES UN TORPE! Fue tu hermano el que me dijo, aunque jamás había imaginado que tus padres estaban… aquí.

─Lo siento ─dijo en su cuello, muy cerca de su oreja─. No te mereces todo lo que te he hecho pasar, hacerte viajar a otra ciudad. Si estás aquí significa que viajaste de madrugada, ¿cuánto has dormido? Soy un tonto.

─Cállate ─ella se volteó sin soltarse de sus brazos mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella, abriendo levemente la boca.

─No frente a tus padres, Gilbert.

─Eres la señal que me enviaron, no puedo no hacerlo.

Se besaron brevemente, pero con gran intensidad.

El albino acercó a la chica al altar donde estaba un pequeño cofre, según le explicó las cenizas de sus padres se encontraban juntas dentro de él. Le contó acerca de un accidente en Polonia que los llevó a aquel destino y de como él junto a sus tíos tuvieron que terminar de cuidarlos a él y Ludwig en Berlín, habiendo nacido ellos dos en Frankfurt.

─Por eso con Luddy tratamos de venir todos los años aquí, ellos estarían orgullosos de eso. Prefiero que estén en un lugar que les perteneció como lo es esta ciudad a que estén en una repisa en un departamento. Aquí por lo menos les llega la luz, hay césped fresco y nosotros tratamos de pagar muy bien para que los cuiden como corresponde.

─No imaginé nunca que pudieses tener una historia así…

─No te entristezcas, la vida tiene matices tan extraños que puedes vivir situaciones tan tristes y luego encontrar luces para seguir caminando en la oscuridad.

El alemán besó la mejilla de Anya y sonrió.

─Despidámonos de mis padres, tenemos que hablar.

Anya se despidió de forma muy parecida a la que Gilbert lo hizo, ambos caminaron de la mano hacia la salida del cementerio y se fueron en una motocicleta hasta la casa donde Gilbert estaba. Le dijo que ese era el lugar donde creció, que sus tíos habían viajado a Hungría a pasar su vejez y que esa casa se encontraba deshabitada la mayoría del tiempo, que él y Ludwig la utilizaban cuando volvían a Frankfurt en algunas épocas del año.

─Cuando tengas que venir y Ludwig no pueda acompañarte no tengo problema en hacerlo.

El albino sonrió.

─¿Te estás comprometiendo conmigo, muñeca?

─Es una sugerencia.

─¿Tú quieres estar conmigo a pesar de todo?

La chica sintió su pecho oprimido, no sabía qué hacer. Se puso de pie torpemente, él la afirmó y se observaron por varios segundos.

─Hiciste tantas estupideces para que yo te aceptara, y ni siquiera era necesario que hicieras eso. Yo siempre quise estar contigo sin importarme que fueras mayor. Me enoja muchísimo que hayas puesto en riesgo tu vida para algo así, y eso es porque no fuiste capaz de mirar al fondo de mí y darte cuenta que no era necesario.

Gilbert hizo una mueca, estaba desesperado y realmente sabía que había sido un completo imbécil.

─Sin embargo ─ella continuó─: puedo entender el temor al prejuicio y el deseo de saber si realmente podría haber funcionado. Y es por eso que no puedo abandonarte, tampoco puedo decir que no te quiero, porque yo me enamoré de ti antes de que tú lo hicieras de mí.

─Ay, muñeca, ¿lo dices en serio? ─el albino temblaba, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos porque aquel tono violeta derretía su corazón.

─¿Me das un beso torpe albino?

Ni siquiera tendría que habérselo pedido, la besó y tomó en sus brazos, ella reía mucho más tranquila y plena de lo que había llegado a esa ciudad, tanto que pudo sentir que respiraba mejor, que se sentía delicada como una pluma.

─¿Estás segura de que deberíamos hacer esto? ─decía el alemán con la rusa sentada en sus piernas.

─Un ratito pequeño, ¿sí? Luego volvemos a Berlín y terminamos con esto.

El albino comenzó a quitarle el vestido a la muchacha de cabello ceniza, besó su cuello y comenzó a bajar, quitando con delicadeza el corpiño de la rusa, adentrándose en su busto, ella se movía rozando la inquieta entrepierna del alemán, protegida aún con la ropa interior de éste. Él la tomó y la recostó, ella lo besaba mientras iba retirando con todo lo que iba sobrando.

─Eres terrible, de esta forma no vamos a volver pronto a Berlín ─replicó el alemán mientras besaba el viento de la rusa, quien mordía sus labios, incapaz de replicarle algo.

─Puedes parar cuando quieras ─dijo ella finalmente.

─Sabes que eso es casi imposible, más después del reencuentro que hemos tenido.

En efecto, demoró mucho que ellos finalmente se dispusieran a volver a Berlín. Anya fue a buscar sus cosas al hostal en donde prácticamente no estuvo demasiado, se subieron a la motocicleta que portaba Gilbert y llegaron a la estación.

─¿De dónde sacaste eso? ─dijo Anya cuando estaban bajando de la motocicleta.

─La arrendé cuando llegué, de hecho, te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a devolverla.

Ambos caminaron, el lugar estaba en la misma estación, Gilbert pagó la mitad del dinero que debía por el arriendo y tomó su bolso, caminaron para comprar los pasajes y esperaron. El próximo tren salía a las 15 PM, eran las 13:30 PM y ni siquiera habían comido. Esperaban hacerlo en el tren, por lo cual el albino le compró un cappuccino y un dulce.

─Muchas gracias ─ella sonrió, mientras Gilbert se sentó con un café normal en la mano.

─No agradezcas, tenemos mucho tiempo por recuperar. Aún me pregunto cómo le explicaremos todo esto al _franchute_.

─Debo decirle que vamos en camino, seguramente la policía debe estar buscando a Arthur por todo lo que te hizo.

Anya envió un mensaje al francés, el cual respondió con mucha prisa.

─ _Arthur está siendo oficialmente buscando por la policía, hay policías en las estaciones de tren y aeropuertos para que no se escape. Estamos buscando al chico que lo ayudaba para ver si sabe algo, te informaré cualquier cosa. Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a Gilbert._

─Seguramente dejó a Leo a cargo de todo ese imbécil, estoy seguro. Él tratará de irse probablemente a la misma Inglaterra para que nadie lo encuentre ─dijo el alemán algo cabreado.

─Descuida ─dijo la de cabello ceniza tomando la mano de Gilbert, entrelazó sus delgados dedos con los largos dedos del alemán y lo miró buscando tranquilizarlo.

Llegaba la hora de tomar el tren.

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado! Un gran saludo a quienes lean esta historia!


	11. El fin de la tormenta

¡Hola! Disculpen la demora en esta actualización, lamentablemente tuve problemas con mi compañía de internet y tuve que cambiarme xDDDD Espero que les guste el capítulo, se viene el epílogo en una próxima entrega.

* * *

Se había trenzando su rubio cabello, dormía profundamente al lado del alemán, quien la observaba anonadado. La tenía sujetada por la cintura observando el camino y volteando para observar su rostro.

─Muñeca… despierta… ─musitó, quedaba muy poco para llegar a la estación.

Ella abrió los ojos despacio, quedando frente al rostro de Gilbert. Sonrió delicadamente, bostezó y se estiró.

─¿Qué hora es?

─Las 8 PM, querida, ¿cómo estás?

─Muy bien, llamaré a Francis para que me cuente qué ha sucedido.

Anya tecleó el móvil del francés, él no demoró en atender.

─ _Ma vie¸ ¿dónde estás? Encontraron a Arthur en el aeropuerto._

─Estamos llegando, queda muy poco ─respondió la rusa algo nerviosa.

─ _A las 10 PM tenemos que estar en la delegación para declarar, te enviaré la dirección por mensaje para poder llegar._

─Seguro.

Llegó la hora, ya habían llegado a Berlín, pasarían directamente a la delegación en donde estaría Arthur. Era todo bastante confuso, si bien el inglés llevaba mucho tiempo vendiéndole y facilitándole "magia negra" a alumnos y estudiantes dentro del instituto, era primera vez que alguien pondría una denuncia, incluso sin entender muy bien qué tipo de denuncia puedes hacer en un caso así.

La rusa y el albino alemán giraron el pomo de la puerta de la oficina, en donde se encontraban Francis junto a Isabella. Todos se sentaron y el policía comenzó a leer unos papeles, se veía intrigado.

─Bueno… Si bien pueden creer que es imposible que en este siglo se juzgue a una persona por hacer magia negra, lo que puede suceder con el profesor Kirkland es que se le acuse por el manejo de sustancias ilícitas dentro del establecimiento educativo, que es lo que sucedía realmente. Fuimos en busca del muchacho que era su ayudante, él no sufrirá represalias al respecto, pero es quien tiene las cosas que Kirkland sacó de la escuela.

─Señor, tenemos al chico y la maleta con frascos ─dijo otro policía desde la puerta.

─Perfecto ─musitó. Le hizo un gesto al policía que era más joven y buscó unos papeles─. Ahora, señor Beilschmidt, usted deberá firmar esto, que es el acta de denuncia. Kirkland no podrá abandonar el país y será investigado, probablemente usted sea llamado posteriormente. Todo dependerá de él y lo que diga su ayudante.

El alemán hizo todo como se lo recomendó el policía, luego éste le pidió que lo acompañaran hacia la celda donde estaba Arthur.

─Gilbert ─musitó éste, se encontraba esposado y con un brazalete en la pierna─. Veo que ya tienes lo que querías, tú destino ya no me pertenece. Podría vengarme y hacer que mueras, pero no lo haré. Tampoco me importa estar aquí, aunque me hubiese gustado que me dieras las gracias por lo menos.

─No fue tu hechizo lo que me ayudó a estar con Anya, fueron los sentimientos que existen entre ella y yo. Comprendí que la diferencia de edad no importa, he disfrutado más con ella con mi edad real que con esa ilusión de juventud. Ahora, espero que jamás vuelvas a interponerte en la vida de los demás y de su flaqueza.

El alemán se retiró, tomó su maleta y le tomó la mano a Anya. Salieron y tomaron un taxi rumbo a la casa de la chica. Francis se fue con Isabella a su departamento, las cosas se calmarían pronto, o esa era la ilusión que abundaba en todos ellos.

─Oh, es muy tarde. Por las investigaciones que están haciendo en el instituto se suspendieron las clases hasta nuevo aviso, supongo que podremos dormir sin importar tener que levantarnos temprano ─dijo la rusa, mientras el alemán miraba hacia el techo recostado en la cama.

─Claro, yo supongo que sí, debemos estar tranquilos, después de todo no creo que Arthur llegue a huir de aquí. ¿Tú qué es lo que crees? Espero que podamos volver a la normalidad.

─¿Cuál normalidad? Cariño, que tú y yo estemos en esta condición hoy no es lo común que existía cuando comencé a trabajar en mi práctica en aquel instituto.

Había algo, un secreto que él continuaba guardándose y que no buscaba confesarle. Él sería despedido, pero el hecho de decírselo a Anya lo lastimaba.

─¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste callado de repente.

Pero ya no podía seguir engañándola, era algo que no podía perdonarse.

─Van a correrme del instituto ─dijo, tragó saliva esperando la respuesta molesta de la rusa, quien no emitió ningún sonido de sus gruesos labios por un largo rato─. ¿No vas a decir nada? No quise hablar sobre esto antes porque sabía que sería algo doloroso para ti. Lo siento muchísimo, Anya. Todo este cuento es culpa mía y tú has pagado demasiado por mi causa.

─No estoy enojada… Nadie quiere asumir que lo van a dejar sin trabajo, menos en el año donde le pasan… Tantas cosas.

La rusa se recostó al lado del alemán, ambos se quedaron mirando el techo. Luego de algún rato ella tomó la mano de Gilbert, una mano delgada, con largos dedos y uñas un tanto mordisqueadas. Los dedos de Anya, al contrario, eran un poco más cortos y gruesos, más gorditos, como ella en general que era algo más ancha que las demás chicas, en especial que las demás profesoras o que sus compañeras de la Universidad. Sus uñas, a su vez, muy largas y arregladas, a ella jamás la verás mordiéndose las uñas, lo odiaba.

─¿No te da vergüenza estar con un viejo todo arrugado como yo? ─dijo de repente Gilbert, con un tono de broma que ocultaba dentro de sí aquellas dudas e inquietudes que persistían en su cabeza a pesar de que evidentemente Anya no tenía ningún problema con el asunto de la edad y que la diferencia no era tan aberrante.

─¡No seas idiota! ─rió la de ojos amatistas, se sentó en la cama y se tocó el estómago─. Bajaré a comer algo, ¿te unes?

─Quisiera que hiciéramos el amor ─dijo el alemán sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Ella sonrió, mordió su labio inferior y se incorporó─: Tendrás que esperar a que coma algo, con el estómago vacío no puedo concentrarme en semejante labor ─rió, él fue detrás de ella hacia la cocina.

En una oscura y lúgubre cárcel de Berlín se encontraba Kirkland, su ropa se encontraba desordenada y sucia, su cabello grasoso y su estómago hambriento. No había querido probar la comida que le daban los guardias ya que la consideraba repugnante. Tenía un plan para salir de ahí, pero era tan arriesgado que no sabía cómo ejecutarlo. Suspiró hondo y se le ocurrió algo, tenía un polvillo en su bolsillo, una pócima que controlaba los pensamientos ajenos, jamás la había aplicado en nadie y no se imaginaba haciéndolo consigo mismo, pero estaba en una situación tan grave que no quería perder su oportunidad.

─¡Guardia! Guardia, ¡lo necesito! Por favor, ayúdeme.

Su magia necesitaba ser disuelta en agua, de la cual no disponía, a excepción de la del retrete de su celda. Pero todavía mantenía algo de dignidad, después de todo, la brujería no es delito.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─dijo un alto guardia de cabello rubio y ojos claros, con un arma en el bolsillo y mal carácter.

─Necesito agua, mi boca está demasiado seca. Por favor, no te pediré nada más.

El hombre lo miró inquieto, nunca le habían pedido agua dentro de una celda… Tragó saliva y caminó hacia el baño de los guardias, donde con una taza bastante gastada sacó un poco de agua del lavamanos. Se la pasó a través de los barrotes y Arthur agradeció, se sentó en el colchón y, sin que el guardia se percatara de su acto, echó el polvillo que contenía su bolsillo. Bebió con rapidez, limpió su boca y se puso de pie, entregando la taza al guardia.

─Gracias.

Intentó descubrir si había resultado y si poseía algún tipo de poder en ese momento, quiso probarlo con el mismo guardia que seguía cerca de su celda.

─Guardia, ven aquí por favor.

El chico se volteó y caminó en dirección a la celda del inglés, ya estaba un poco cabreado del rubio de ojos verdes que no dejaba de molestar.

─Necesito que me dejes salir de aquí ─dijo mirando a los ojos del guardia, los que al igual que los del inglés tomaron un tono naranjo muy profundo─. Vas a dejarme salir de aquí. Por favor, abre la celda.

El rubio guardia introdujo las llaves en la celda y le permitió al inglés salir de ahí─: Ahora, vas a entrar en esta celda y cerrarás con llave.

En ese mismo orden el guardia se encerró, el inglés tomó las llaves y las colgó en un clavo que estaba por fuera de la celda. Comenzó a caminar por los rincones de la cárcel, los demás presos estaban dormidos o preocupados de sus propios problemas, algunos le susurraron que los dejara salir. Arthur no miró a ninguno a los ojos y salió, a cualquiera que se le topara lo miraba a los ojos e impedía que le hicieran algo. Este efecto no duraría demasiado, por lo cual intentó huir lo más rápido posible.

Pudo llegar a su departamento, entró y comenzó a hacer una maleta. Buscó una tintura temporal para el cabello que tenía guardada en la gaveta, se tinturó, bañó y cortó un poco el cabello. Se colocó un traje de gala y tomó dos bolsos. Había resuelto el tema de los documentos falsos hace tiempo, en ellos figuraba como Eugene Kirkland. El apellido era lo bastante normal para los ingleses y Eugene era el nombre que hubiese tenido de no ser por la negativa de su padre a bautizarlo de aquella forma. Salió del departamento y cogió un taxi, llegó al aeropuerto e hizo el chequeo de vuelo como cualquiera. No era estúpido, no viajaría a Inglaterra, aunque le pagaran. Su destino fue Rumania, un país común al cual nadie huiría.

─Muy bien señor Eugene, está listo su chequeo. Por favor, en media hora debe pasar por policía internacional y abordar el avión ─dijo la chica de la aerolínea, el inglés sonrió, acarició su cabello naranjo y se colocó sus gafas.

En ese momento la paz rondaba por los corazones de Gilbert y Anya, se encontraban en la cama ocupados, amándose como siempre habían querido. Nada podía molestarlos, y realmente, nada lo haría durante esa noche. El alemán cayó sobre el cuerpo de la rusa agotado, la miraba y ambos sonreían. Ella acarició los plateados cabellos de su amado, ambos intentando recuperar el aliento.

─¿Sabes? ─musitó el alemán en un momento─. Aunque ese imbécil de Kirkland lograra salir de la cárcel y salir del país, ya no siento recelo por él. Creo que no vale la pena odiarlo, después de todo gran responsabilidad en todo esto es mía.

─No te angusties por Arthur, su mundo es totalmente desconocido para nosotros. Después de todo, él hace cosas que para nosotros son imposibles. Pensar en que él viva una vida normal como todos saliendo de la cárcel es imposible.

─Creo que deberíamos casarnos ─dijo de repente el alemán.

─¿Oí bien? ─dijo Anya sentándose en la cama.

─¿Por qué no? Es lo que nos queda por hacer. Al menos, no de la forma tradicional, pero creo que ya es momento de vivir juntos. Si no te molesta recibirme, después de todo sería muy incómodo llevarte a vivir junto a mi hermano.

Anya sonrió. No era necesario responderle para aceptar.

Por otro lado, en un avión con destino a Rumania se encontraba un Arthur Kirkland dispuesto a dejar atrás los errores, pero no dejar jamás de hacer lo que había nacido para hacer. Se colocó los auriculares, seleccionó música de la pantalla del asiento del avión y se echó un poco hacia atrás. A su lado en aquel avión había una mujer que no le prestaba demasiada atención. Los asistentes de vuelo informaron que el avión iba a comenzar a abandonar la pista y despegaría en breve. Así sucedió, el avión despegó y Kirkland se quedó profundamente dormido.

No siempre llega la justicia a las personas y es muy probable que, aunque todo se solucione la raíz del problema o el error jamás desaparezca. Anya y Gilbert viven juntos, él encontró un empleo en otro instituto, ella comenzó a trabajar en el instituto que la formó en su adolescencia y el que la hizo conocer al amor de su vida, por así decirlo. Siguió trabajando de la mano de Francis e Isabella, tal como siempre lo quiso hacer.

Arthur Kirkland recuperó el rubio de su cabello, era instructor de piano y guitarra en el día, y en las noches iba por ahí invitando a los ilusos a cumplir sus sueños con la ayuda de la magia.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO!

No olvides dejar tu comentario si deseas.


	12. EPÍLOGO

Le había dicho _deberíamos casarnos_ , así fue, ya todo estaba medianamente escrito. Se habían enterado de que Arthur había huido del país, la primera semana sintieron pánico de que intentara hacerles algo, aunque Gilbert recordó que él le había dicho que ya había terminado su trabajo con ellos… De todas formas, temían que engañase a otras personas.

Estaba acostado, eran alrededor de las 7 AM, realmente no tenía intención de despertar a la rusa que dormía a su lado, era verano y había terminado todo, se había titulado con su práctica de maestra, al terminar aquel verano tendría que empezar a trabajar… En cambio, él, tendría que buscar trabajo nuevamente.

—Qué terrible —musitó, la rusa abrió uno de sus ojos, lo vio sentado y pensativo.

—¿Sucede algo, Gilbert? —la rusa intentó incorporarse, el alemán se sintió abrumado, no era su intención que ella se levantara tan temprano—. _Gilbi_ , son las 7 de la mañana, ¿qué pasó? ¿El calor no te deja dormir? El matrimonio es esta tarde, deberías aprovechar de descansar.

La misma palabra que había mencionado era lo que le tenía histérico.

—¿No te incomoda casarte con un cesante como yo? —preguntó de repente, la rusa se había volteado para seguir durmiendo… Con esa pregunta no lo conseguiría.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Idiota! Tú fuiste el que me dijo que deberíamos casarnos, tuvimos una discusión porque tu familia era católica y la mía ortodoxa, la juez civil estará en la casa de Francis esta tarde para la ceremonia y la fiesta, no gastamos tu finiquito para la fiesta, todos aportamos… Francis cocinará porque se maneja en ello, todos nuestros amigos están ayudando, ¿realmente crees que me interesa si en septiembre no tendrás a donde ir a trabajar? Claro que no, da exactamente igual si yo trabajo y tú no.

El alemán meditó por unos minutos, todo lo que estaba diciendo la muchacha era verdad. La vio levantarse e ir al baño, se recostó en la cama, realmente estaba actuando como un estúpido.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo cuando la rusa entró en la habitación, ella suspiró y se metió en la cama.

—No vuelvas a pensar de un modo tan estúpido, yo no soy una persona que se guie por esas cosas, llevamos meses viviendo juntos, el matrimonio es sólo algo legal. Deberías saberlo, torpe alemán.

—Ya entendí, _Nasya_. Creo que deberías ser más comprensiva con este pobre anciano que se olvida de que su rusa lo ama más que a su sueldo de maestro —dijo de una forma algo dramática, mirándola con algo de picardía.

—No me digas así, odio todo lo que suene como _Anastasia_ , sabes que nunca me ha gustado mucho ese nombre… Con _Anya_ está bien —dijo ella sonriendo—. Ahora duérmete, no quiero a nadie a las 1 AM diciendo que está cansado en la fiesta, ¿te quedó claro?

Las horas pasaron y ambos firmaron en el acta de matrimonio, se veían bastante plenos y alegres, cosa que emocionaba a cualquiera.

Como si nada de lo que pasaron hubiese importado.


End file.
